Dragon Delights
by xxxkia
Summary: Dragon Delights is Diagon Alley's newest bakery. Owner: Draco Malfoy. That's why Harry and Ron ask him to expand into the Muggle World to spy on Granger. The Golden Girl disappeared after the war, and now it's Draco's task to work around a dark curse to get her to talk to him. But he was never good with Granger, so instead of talking, he decides to use his baking skills instead.
1. Mint

**Welcome to my story.**

 **Let me tell you some facts about it first!**

 **This is going to be a Dramione fanfiction. It is set 5 years after the Battle of Hogwarts. Everything from DH happened, excluding the epilogue. Draco and his parents were on Voldemort's side but they didn't "actively" fight in the battle. Their views started to change after Hermione, Harry and Ron were captured and brought to Malfoy Manor.**

 **I love Ron, so there won't be any bashing against him. He won't turn out to be the bad guy and he never broke Hermione's heart. This will be a general rule to all of my stories because I just want him to be funny and a little confused :D**

 **This also won't be a Ginny/Harry story, I just randomly decided that Luna would fit better for this story. Now it's done and I won't change it. They will play some role in here but only as characters, their relationship will not be of importance.**

 **There are some OCs as well.**

 **I changed the rating for the story from T to M. (on 9/29/16) There won't be any explicit smut scenes but because of future themes, I decided to change it to be on the safe side.**

 _Warnings: **dark magic use, mental abuse, non-consensual "body" abuse (NO rape or other sexual activities), magic abuse, Hermione is cursed and controlled against her will. She will be forced to use dark magic against others.**  
 **  
**_ **Oh, and Draco** **bakes** **;-** _ **)**_

 **This first part is just to give you a certain overview how Draco started baking and what happened since the Battle of Hogwarts to him and his parents. The actual story will start in Part 2.**

 _Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!**_

 **Thank you** Dramione84 **for beta-ing. I'm so happy, that you decided to help me out with this story.  
And also thanks to **Gaeleria **for helping me as well** :D

 **I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 _Kia_

* * *

 **Part 1: Mint**

Basically, baking and potion making were the same.

You had an introduction to follow and ingredients to prepare. You had to handle them in a certain way and mix them in a certain order. And if you did everything right, you would get the perfect result.

So, there wasn't a difference.

Which is why it really shouldn't have surprised him the first time he managed to bake perfect cookies.

After all, he was brilliant at potions.

And discovering that he was brilliant at baking was therefore not a surprise.

After the war, Draco and his family were on trial for their crimes, but their alliance changed in the final battle, and that was what spared them from Azkaban. Instead, they would need to serve a house arrest for five years. Their magic was monitored, and they had weekly meetings at the Ministry with an Auror who made sure they actually deserved not going to Azkaban.

That fate made Draco's days long and boring. There was only so much he could do at this ancestral home that he hadn't done a million times before.

So it was Harry Potter's fault that he got desperate and turned to baking. Three years into the house arrest, Draco was just agitated, and one horrible meeting with Potter had riled him up so much that he just was irate.

That day, he had paced through his wing in the manor, and nothing helped Draco to take his mind off things. He knew that he was too upset to handle dangerous potion ingredients, but he needed to do something. Normally, potion making took his mind off things, made him calm down and relax, as he had to concentrate on cutting, mixing and stirring. He needed to occupy his hands, but because potions was out of the question, he decided to settle for the next best thing.

And that's how Draco found himself on his way down to the kitchen, and once he entered, he barked at the house elves to bring him a cooking recipe. Any at all.

They were frightened, probably more of the fact that a Malfoy had actually walked into their kitchen than of Draco's behavior. They complied, though, presenting him with a chocolate cookie recipe that he greedily snatched out of the hand of some tiny elf cowering in front of him.

It took him a moment to realize that he had no idea how to read it. Or where the ingredients could be found. He blamed it on the fact that he had never been to the kitchens before.

 _Obviously_.

The tiny elf - she had introduced herself as Juniper (Jun for short) - actually made him a cup of tea, which calmed Draco enough that he sunk down on one of the chairs scattered around a table in the middle of the kitchen and listened to the elf, who eagerly explained the recipe to him.

He then stared at the recipe, at the list of ingredients, the measurements, the baking instructions, and he couldn't help but notice how similar it was to potion recipes. Follow the directions and get a result at the end.

Sipping his lemon tea, he visibly calmed down. Slowly the other elves came out of their hiding spots, curious about what the Malfoy heir was planning to do now.

Draco had read through the recipe again and again, memorizing the steps until he actually asked the little elf next to him if she could explain the abbreviations to him. She happily obliged, explaining this and that to him.

After he had finished his tea, he had come to a decision and almost gave the little elf a heart attack when he announced that he wanted to bake the chocolate cookies.

By. Himself.

Speaking of heart attacks, his father nearly had one when Draco presented a tray of cupcakes with pale pink frosting to his parents a few weeks later. He had taken to baking as he had never done to anything else in life.

Draco spent his days down in the kitchens now, letting the elves teach him how to bake.

After a while, he decided to let his parents in on his new hobby. Putting the perfect coconut cupcake with strawberry frosting in front of them was probably the most nerve-racking day of his life. Including the time when the Dark Lord had taken over his family home.

Draco had brought them up for tea, at first irritating them because he was the one carrying the tray. Then he gave each of them one of the small treats, and while his father eyed the pink frosting with suspicion, his mother cooed at how good they looked. Once they took a bite, he proudly announced that he was the one who made them, giving his father the shock of his life.

His mother just stared at him, apparently trying to imagine him in the kitchen, but after he mentioned how similar baking was to potion making, she shrugged it off.

"What brought this on?" Lucius had asked, still staring at the cupcake as if it had personally insulted everything he stood for, and Draco just shrugged himself, claiming that after three years of house arrest, he started to get anxious.

His parents understood. All three of them started to pick up weird hobbies over the years to keep them occupied.

So they complimented him on his cupcakes, Lucius even muttered something about how next time he could make them green or something, and that was that.

And then weeks of learning turned into months, and soon Draco was able to combine flavors to create new delicious creations, all while the house elves kept an eye on him.

He knew that he was supposed to take over the family business, a successful potion firm that his grandfather had founded. It's not like they needed the money or anything, but it was the prestigious thing to do. The firm itself didn't need that much of work; it basically ran itself. Some CEOs took care of everything, and Lucius - and soon Draco - just functioned as representative accessories.

At first, Draco had planned on actually working in the firm, maybe expanding it, changing or developing things, but after almost a half year of working towards perfecting his baking skills, he suddenly wasn't so sure if that was really what he wanted. He liked his new skills and working in the kitchen, creating treats and pastries and perfecting them in every possible way.

And after putting down a chocolate cupcake with mint frosting – a green one, thank you very much - in front of his parents, he announced that very thought.

The probation wouldn't end for another year and a half, and he technically wasn't allowed to leave the manor, but that didn't stop him from planning everything for when he could.

And then he wanted to open a bakery.

Lucius had choked on his chocolate-mint cupcake, but Narcissa had told her husband that he had done enough. Therefore, her son would be allowed to do whatever he wanted.

Draco was smug about that and wasn't surprised at all when his father had come to him a day later and told him that there was a shop for sale in Diagon Alley that would be perfect for a bakery.

The problem was that even though he had full access to the Malfoy fortune, big investments still needed to be authorized by the Ministry while they were on probation. So it wasn't until a few months later, that Draco swallowed his pride and presented his business plan to Potter, the Auror in charge of supervising the Malfoy family, asking if he was allowed to buy the empty building in Diagon Alley in advance so that he could later turn it into a bakery.

It took another month for Potter to realize that Draco was actually serious about it.

And then something happened that, until this day, was hard for Draco to grasp. Potter had not only authorized the request that allowed him to buy the shop, but he had also applied to get his house arrest extended to the shop, which meant that Draco was allowed to renovate it right away and would be able to work there as well.

The Ministry had granted Potter's request after he told them how the shop was Draco's way of integrating himself into the community on a lower level because he would work hard in the bakery and therefore make the people realize that he wasn't such a bad person.

Draco had no idea where that generous streak came from, he had rather expected something like that from Granger and not from Potter, but as it turned out, the boy-who-didn't-die had ulterior motives behind his actions.

Because after Draco had bought the whole building (the shop as well as the small flat above it) and started to renovate it the way he wanted, Potter dropped the bomb in the physical form of his wife. Potter decided to dump his hormonal, pregnant wife on Draco with the intention to include her in the shop and therefore keep her busy and away from Potter.

That Draco was angry was an understatement, but what could he do? The girl was delighted to help Draco, and she was the first person besides Potter, Weasley, and his parents that he had actual contact with, and she was nice to him, so whatever.

The first thing they did was put a glamour on the building. No one walking by the shop would notice that it was currently being rebuilt.

Draco and Luna (Potter's wife) spent nearly a month redecorating the place, inside and out. Because the inside was fairly big, Draco decided to add some tables and chairs to make a small café out of it. During the summer time, he could even put some tables outside. They added counters and displays and filled the large kitchen in the back with the newest equipment available.

After nearly finishing the shop, Luna offered her help to Draco for the future. He hadn't really thought about hiring employees to help him out in the shop until Luna had brought it up.

Because the girl actually had helped him, he decided to take her up on the offer.

He started to prepare to open the shop, creating new recipes and perfecting old ones that had made his mother swoon. Because he only had contact with Luna and Potter, they were forced to try his creations. This also caused Weasley to suddenly show up, and Draco found out that as long as the redhead had something to eat and was unable to talk, Draco could tolerate him.

Soon, more Weasleys showed up, but Draco was too busy baking and creating to care. Plus, the surviving twin's joke shop was his direct neighbor, and he was actually helping him create his store's name and logo, so Draco couldn't care less who appeared in his shop way before it even was officially open.

Another month of preparing and creating had passed, and it wasn't until then that Draco realized he hadn't seen Granger around at all. He didn't dare ask, but it was still a curious observation he made and one that never actually left him alone.

All those thoughts were pushed back as the opening day of his bakery came closer, and he couldn't wait any longer. He wasn't allowed to leave the building, a fireplace in the kitchen brought him to and from the Manor and couldn't be used to floo anywhere else, so he was only allowed to watch Diagon Alley through the two big shop windows. His probation was still active for a little less than a year, and Draco promised himself to put everything he had into this shop.

So, on a random Wednesday he lifted the glamour, and every person in Diagon Alley stopped abruptly as they walked by the shop, trying to remember if they had seen it there before. Within just a few hours, everyone was talking about the new bakery that had opened that day.

And while Draco was busy baking in the back, he kept an eye on the front. A giant one-way window let him watch the customers that came into the shop. They only saw a chalkboard menu on the wall while he could watch them from the other side, satisfied when the first customers came back to buy more.

Luna was busy the whole time. After the first day was over, Draco knew that they needed more hands, otherwise it would end in chaos. There wasn't enough time to find another employee overnight, so Draco went back to the manor and asked the house elves for help.

Juniper, the small elf who taught Draco to bake, was delighted, and Tinky, Draco's personal elf, wanted to help as well. The next day Draco brought them to the shop, and Luna was head over heels with her new co-workers.

While Tinky helped out front, Jun stayed with Draco in the kitchen, and the shop grew even more popular. In the first few months since the bakery's opening, Draco tried to keep himself in the back. People still reacted badly when it came to the Malfoys, and he didn't want to jeopardize his business by revealing himself as the owner and baker.

After all, it wasn't his fault that no one could figure out who exactly the owner of Dragon Delights was.

But then Luna had the baby, and Draco employed another elf. Jun had brought the elf to Draco after she found him in Diagon Alley, alone and injured. And because Draco was already softening – hell, he had started hanging out with Weasley – he took the elf in and made him another employee in his shop.

And before Draco knew it, the year had passed, his probation was lifted, and he was a free man with one of the most successful businesses in Diagon Alley.


	2. Chocolate

**Hey there :D**

 **Thanks to those, who started to follow and those, who reviewed! Like I said, the first chapter was just to inform people about how Draco became a baker. I was looking all over for a story, where he actually own a bakery but I couldn't find one, so I started my own! I hope you guys like the idea. I honestly just wanted to write how he bakes cupcakes, but now I decided to bring some plot into it. Let's see where it takes us :D**

 _Disclaimer:_ ** I don't own anything!**

 **Thanks for beta-ing,** Gaeleria!

 **Otherwise enjoy~**

* * *

 **Part 2: Chocolate**

"Oi… Malfoy, are you ready to go?"

Draco stopped what he was doing and turned around sneering when he heard the familiar voice. Weasley was trying to get through to him. Diagon Alley was busy and most of the people Weasley rudely pushed aside called after him. Draco just raised his eyebrow at the redhead, not knowing what the hell he should do.

He was free.

A half an hour ago, the house arrest was lifted. His probation was over. They still monitored his wand; the Ministry would check it for dark spells every other month for another year, but he could live with that.

And now he had actually spent thirty minutes just standing outside of his shop, in the sun, without any care in the world.

"Malfoy!" Ron panted when he stopped in front of the blond, hands on his knees while he tried to catch some air. Draco scoffed.

"What's the rush? Potter said that we wouldn't leave until 12?" Draco reached into his black trousers to pull out a silver pocket watch and checked the time. It was only 10 am.

"Yeah, but there was a change of plan. We need to go now," Ron said, straightening himself.

"How do we get there?" Draco narrowed his eyes. He was not even an hour into his freedom, and his first trip was going to Muggle London. He probably would get killed before the hour was up. Run over by one of those silly cars or whatever.

Ron rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what the blond was thinking. It was almost unnerving how much they could read each other. "We officially connected Rosie's fireplace to the floo network yesterday, so we can use yours to get there. Harry told me that they unblocked it this morning."

"Fine, whatever." Draco tugged at the rolled-up sleeves of his white dress shirt. He had forgotten to pull the sleeves down before stepping out of the shop. Five years with a minimum of human contact and he had already forgotten about basic instinct.

When he was alone, he never thought to cover up his forearm. At home, he obviously never had to, even though his mother always had a particular disdain in her eyes when she spotted Draco's Mark. She had fewer problems with Lucius', maybe because he had it for all those years already, but seeing it on Draco's arm still made her uncomfortable.

He never bothered to cover it up around Potter or Weasley. They simply had been there from the beginning anyway. The house elves knew about it, but they didn't care. It was Luna that made Draco think about it for the first time. She still haunted his dreams, together with Granger. When they were captured during the war and brought to Malfoy Manor, Draco and his family couldn't do much but watch. Granger's screams followed him on his worst days, and feeling her blood in the manor didn't help.

The manor was a curious case. The building was full of ancient magic that no one understood fully. His parents told him that they never had to put protection spells around the property, that the house took care of that by itself. As a kid, Draco never believed it, which was ironic considering his heritage.

The day Granger was brought into the manor, he had felt it for the first time. When Bellatrix made her bleed onto the floor, Draco had felt the house question it. Lucius finally let the house help, making it possible for Dobby to enter and for the chandelier that had hung there for centuries to be dismounted.

After the Golden Trio had fled and Bellatrix went nuts, they had only a moment until the Dark Lord arrived. Lucius had pulled Narcissa over to Draco, hissing at them to listen carefully. They needed to understand what it meant to be the owner of Malfoy Manor. The house was upset that blood had been spilled, mudblood or not. It had been unsettled for quite some time now, considering who had been tortured and murdered inside for the past several weeks. They needed to be careful. If even one drop of Malfoy blood was spilled, the manor would avenge.

It was that exact moment that Draco realized that his elitist pureblood father had just saved a mudblood's life.

After that, the Malfoys had kept to themselves, even when the final battle was upon them. And after, they had waited for the Aurors to arrest them, ready to face the consequences.

The first day Luna had come to help out in the shop, Draco made sure to wear a long-sleeved jumper and sweat his arse off. At the end of the day, she was about to leave when she turned to him, their matching pale eyes meeting. She had smiled at him and told him that there was no need for him to hide the Mark. She already knew it was there, and honestly, all she could see was an ugly tattoo with an even more hideous history. Yet, there was no need for him to hide it. Not from her, at least, because she knew that he never meant for her to get captured.

"How do you know that?" He had asked, astonished.

She had just kept smiling at him. "Oh, your house told me while I stayed in its dungeons."

After that, he never thought about hiding the Mark anymore. But now he was standing outside in Diagon Alley in plain sight, and maybe the rest of the Wizarding World wasn't as forgiving as Luna Potter, so he should not parade it around.

"Juniper." He called as he entered the shop with Weasley, who made a beeline for the kitchen in the back.

The small elf appeared in front of Draco. "Master Draco called me? I thoughts the shop is closed today."

"Oh, it is, Jun. I have been waiting for this day for years, and I didn't want to spend it working. Closing the shop for one day won't hurt anyone." Draco smiled while he walked into the kitchen as well, Jun following him eagerly. "But I still prepared some chocolat... WEASLEY!"

Ron stopped stuffing his mouth with warm chocolate croissants that were laying on the baking tray, a warming charm placed upon them. He mumbled a complimentary sorry before swallowing while Draco waved his hand, levitating the leftover croissants into an awaiting black delivery box. "Could you bring those to my parents, Jun?"

The elf nodded, giving Ron a sizing glance before snatching the box and disappearing.

"Seriously?" Draco asked while walking towards the fireplace in the back of the kitchen. Ron just shrugged and followed, not really sorry at all.

Draco stepped aside, letting Weasley go first as he didn't know the address. They were each sucked into the floo and seconds later, Draco stepped out of the fireplace into a small cozy flat. A heavily pregnant woman awaited them, smiling at Ron while she presented him a plate filled with brownies. The redhead devoured them as if he just hadn't stolen half of Draco's chocolate croissants.

* * *

"Tell me again, what we are doing here?" Draco took a bite from the chocolate brownie. He and Potter were each saved one while Ron was busy finishing off the rest of the plate. Draco figured that he should eat his before Weasley had a chance to steal it as well.

"She lives across the street. We couldn't find her for two years, and it seems as if they had just moved here, so when Rosie told us that she spotted a woman looking like her entering the apartment building across from the shop, we checked it out," Potter explained, following Draco's example of eating the brownie before it was too late. They were sitting in a small café that was located under the flat they had flooed in earlier. Similar to Draco's place, there were only three tables scattered around in front of a counter with displays on. The kitchen was in the back as well, but everything looked slightly more shabby chic and rustic. Draco liked it, it was definitely more feminine than the one in Diagon Alley, but he had tried Rosie's baking before, and he knew that she was just as brilliant in the kitchen.

"Are you sure it's her?" Draco asked, looking out of the window and towards the plain apartment building across the street. It looked pretty unimpressive.

Potter nodded. "Yes, we've been watching her for two months now, and we are pretty sure it's her. But she changed."

"How?"

"We don't know. She just seems different. It's not as if we talked to her... all we did was watch her go to work and come back home." Potter sighed.

"I still don't get why you need me." Draco took a sip from his coffee, trying to ignore Weasley, who was busy stuffing his face with chocolate.

"We are afraid that she's controlled somehow. Imperioused, you know." Potter actually had the decency to look ashamed.

"Yeah, I obviously know. Are you fucking kidding me, Potter?!" Draco slammed the cup down, breaking it in the process which caused the coffee to slosh all over the table. Weasley grunted in dismay.

"I just served five bloody years because I was a Death Eater, and I've been free for not even an hour, and the first thing you do is drag me away to chat about Unforgivables." Draco gazed at the mess in front of him before he mumbled a wandless cleaning spell and another one to fix the broken cup.

"We just want you to take a look to see if you can spot any dark magic around her," Potter murmured, his eyes fixed on the building across the street. He looked truly miserable. "Hermione had abandoned us five years ago, and we contacted her. We know that she received our messages, hell, I sent her letters via muggle post, but she ignored them all. She never replied, not even to tell us that we should leave her alone. Nothing at all. Something isn't right; I'm telling you."

Draco sighed. "Fine, whatever, I'll take a look."

"Thanks." Potter smiled gratefully.

"So, tell me the whole story again, something seems off about it." Draco leaned back and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Well, after the war and all the memorials, Hermione went to Australia to find her parents and to lift the memory charm she had placed on them. She wrote us that her parents were angry at first but after a few days, they started to come around, and they decided to return to England together. When they came back, she wrote us again that she would stay with her parents for a while because they guilted her into helping them to rebuild their lives, contact family and friends and so on. No one really questioned it, I mean, we all went to spend times with our families before we had to decide on a career and whatnot. You know that McGonagall offered us to retake our NEWTs at the end of the summer, and it wasn't until then that we questioned that something was wrong. Hermione never showed up. Minerva sent me a personal owl to ask if everything was alright." Harry ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even more. "I mean that should have given it away, right? Hermione not showing up to take her NEWTs." He laughed desperately.

Draco furrowed his eyebrows before looking at Ron. "But weren't you two like together or something?"

"Nah..." Ron waved it off. "For a while, we thought there was something, but in the end, we decided pretty quickly that we were wrong, and we stayed friends." Ron sighed, looking at Harry, who still was visibly miserable.

"After McGonagall's owl, we went to visit her directly only to hear from her parents that she went to Greece on vacation with her new boyfriend. Apparently, the Grangers had a big welcome back party, telling everyone that they took a year off to travel, and there Hermione met the son of one of her father's workmates. After the party, they spent a few weeks together before deciding to go on vacation in the middle of August. We told them that Hermione would never do that because she knew that the NEWTs retake would be at the end of August, but her parents insisted that that's what she wanted. We tried to contact her, wrote letters, but they came back unopened. Everything got a little crazy because we had to start with the Auror training then, and there were still Death Eaters around, and somehow days went by and we never had the chance to try to find her. Around October we went to her parents' house again, and they told us that she and her new boyfriend moved in together. We tracked the address and found her, but when we tried to talk to her, she sent muting spells in our direction. Then we tried to write her notes that only she could read in case something was wrong, but she burned them and ignored us, cast banning spells so we couldn't even get close enough to gesture or something." Ron paused to think. "We decided to stay away for a few days and then try again, but when we came back they had moved and until two months ago we weren't able to find her again."

Draco followed their glances and looked at the building on the other side. "And what if that's what she wanted? If she had enough from all of us and just decided to leave?"

Harry shrugged. "Then I want her to tell us. I want to hear it from her."

Draco nodded. "That boyfriend of hers? He's a muggle, right?"

"We believe so. We are not sure," Ron admitted.

"I'm not just here to see if she is hexed, am I?" Draco frowned.

"No," Harry admitted. "We don't know how she would react to seeing us or if that boyfriend knows us, so we were thinking about placing someone she knows in front of her. Someone that isn't us but from our world."

"And how exactly are you planning on placing me in front of her?" Draco looked at them warily.

"Oh.. now see, this is where Rosie comes in," Ron said at the same time the woman joined them at the table. He smiled lovingly at the dark-haired woman, who leaned over to give him a quick kiss before she fell down on an empty chair groaning, rubbing her stomach in the process.

The pregnant woman smiled at Draco, having met him before when Ron had taken her to Diagon Alley to visit his bakery. Despite her being a muggle, they had quickly been able to bond over recipes and baking tips.

"Rosie won't be able to run her café any longer. The baby is due in a month, and we've been thinking about what we should do with the place." Ron answered while he looked over at his wife with a smile.

Rosie nodded and looked at Draco. "Yeah, at first we thought just to close it for a few months after the baby is born, but then those two came up with the plan of watching Hermione, and because she literally lives across the street, we thought that maybe you could come and manage the café for the time being."

"I mean, it's rather brilliant," Harry chirped in. "You know how to run a café, and from here you can actually watch Hermione, maybe even make sure that she comes in here one day. You just tell everyone that you want to expand your business, and it wouldn't even look suspicious."

"Why would it be suspicious?" Draco wanted to know, and Potter laughed nervously.

"Well, just because you are free doesn't mean that the Ministry stopped watching you. Your wand is still monitored because they want to make sure you stay in England and not run away to another country to torture people over there."

Draco scoffed. "Great to know that I'm so trusted."

Harry shrugged. "It's not like this is official Auror business. We tried to make it, but they wouldn't let us because apparently the evidence is not enough to make a case out of it."

"Well, to be fair, it really isn't," Draco stated. "And I knew this wasn't official Auror business, because if it were then Red over there wouldn't have tried to eat himself into a chocolate coma."

"Hey!" Ron said, offended. "So, are you doing it? We had to wait until you were actually allowed to come here, obviously."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Well, last week, Luna told me that she would be able to come back to help out in the shop again because Mrs. Weasley offered to take James in the mornings. I could look for another employee, so I wouldn't be needed in the shop over there and could come here instead."

He paused before he turned to Rosie. "Is it just you or do you have another employee?"

"I have two students that help me out, Anne and Seth, but Seth told me last week that he will go to Germany for an exchange year, so I haven't looked for someone new yet. I can't bake anymore, but if you would come then you could do that, and I could look after the register while Anne manages the barista machine. She only works in the mornings, though, so we would be alone in the early afternoon. I open at 7 and usually close around 3." Rosie explained while Draco nodded along.

"Ok, I do it," He finally said.

Harry let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. "Thank you." He smiled at Draco gratefully.

Draco stayed emotionless. "When do you want me to start?"

"As soon as possible," Potter replied, and Draco acknowledged it.

"Let me make some arrangements, talk to Luna again, and I will start the upcoming Monday."

"Thanks, mate," Ron said, and he grabbed Rosie's hand first to smile at Draco and then at her. She squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Just," Draco started, reaching up to run a hand through his hair. "Just don't blame me if Granger still refuses to come back." He sighed.


	3. Butterbeer

**Hello :D**

 **And another chapter!**

 _Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!**_

 **Thank you** Dramione84 **for beta-ing. And also thanks to** Gaeleria **for helping me as well** **:D**

 **I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 _Kia_

* * *

 **Part 3: Butterbeer**

Narcissa carefully opened the black box to peek inside when her son appeared out of nowhere, startling her. She looked up sheepishly, smiling at her son, who was scowling at his mother with fake anger.

She dropped the lid, only able to get a quick peek at the pastries inside.

"Mother, I told you they are a surprise." Draco sighed as he took hold of the small box that held his pastries. The black cardboard box was shiny; the writing _Dragon Delights_ – a name Lucius had only snorted at – was done in grey. It sparkled silver when the light fell on it. A glittering, deep green dragon circled the logo every now and then until it froze beneath it, wings spread and tail winding around the silver letters. It stayed there a few moments, representing the whole logo of the bakery until it started to slither around the top of the delivery box again.

"Just one little peek, darling. Come on." His mother smiled again, but Draco shook his head, frowning at the fact that his mother was addicted to these treats.

They were in the winter garden of Malfoy Manor, a room entirely made out of glass that held many of Narcissa's precious plants and flowers. A few cooling charms made the room cozy and not too hot, and a sitting area in the middle of the room created the perfect place to serve afternoon tea. Narcissa was currently sitting on one of the satin couches, tea ready on the small table in the middle while she waited for her son and husband to arrive.

Draco had brought the delivery box with him when he had arrived at the manor a few moments earlier, asking his parents if they could have tea together because he needed to discuss something with them. He had given the box to Narcissa, telling her not to open it until he joined her. She brought it to the winter garden while Draco went to tell the house-elves to prepare some tea.

She had refrained from peeking inside, but when Draco took his time to join her, she couldn't resist getting a glimpse, only to get caught by her son.

Draco clutched the box tighter, and his mother huffed in frustration, but before she could say anything, Lucius interrupted them by entering the winter garden. His father eyed the black box in Draco's lap as he sat down next to his wife. They were both facing Draco, who caught them staring at the box. He rolled his eyes but then held out the box, which his mother greedily snatched from his hand.

"I can not believe that you try to bribe us with pastries, son," Lucius said while he watched as Narcissa finally pulled the lid up, revealing three small pies. She sighed at the sight of them. Each one was perfect, and the smell of caramelized apples hit them instantly.

"I cannot believe that you let me, father."

Lucius looked up and smiled at Draco's words.

"Oh, they look delicious, darling. What are they? Apple tarts?" His mother cooed as she put the three pastries on the plates on the table. Draco nodded. "Cinnamon Apple tarts with butterbeer-cream filling. I just made them; I don't even sell them at the shop yet."

His mother smiled eagerly while she tried one. Her eyes lit up. "Oh, you should sell them. They are simply divine. Lucius, here, have one."

"I rather first want to know what brought Draco here. He came to discuss something, not to get our opinion on his newest creation."

Narcissa nodded absently, too busy finishing off her pastry. Draco caught her eyeing his tart, and he sighed before he pushed his plate in her direction. Since he started to work at the bakery, he spent less time with his parents. During breakfast and lunch, he was working already, and even though they had dinner together every night, it wasn't exactly the time to chat about things. His parents never where the 'how was your day, darling?' kind of people.

"Father is right. I came to discuss something with you," Draco started, taking a deep breath at the end. "Our house arrest is finally over, and the shop in Diagon Alley is doing fantastic. We finally established a routine, and Juniper is just brilliant." Draco sighed and ran a hand through his blond hair, pushing the messy fringe out of his eyes. "Weasley's wife owns a small café, but she's pregnant and cannot bake anymore, so she asked me if I could help her out, expand my business a little."

His parents just looked at him confused. "And where exactly is that café of hers?" Narcissa wanted to know after a moment of awkward silence.

"Well," Draco fidgeted. "It's in Muggle London."

"Muggle London?" Lucius repeated slowly. "Are you even allowed to go there?"

The youngest Malfoy frowned. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, just because the house arrest is lifted and the probation ended, it doesn't mean that we can do whatever we want. We are not allowed to leave England for another year, and we have to get our wands checked. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think we also aren't allowed to get too close to Muggles. Precautions or something." Lucius's way of speaking made it clear what he thought about all those rules. Draco rolled his eyes once more while Narcissa shook her head. Lucius continued. "I mean, it's not like I suddenly have the urge to associate myself with Muggles, so I'm afraid, I can't exactly follow your intentions. If you want to expand your business, then why not in the Wizarding World?"

"It's not about expanding, father. I'm trying to help out a friend while at the same time, I'm able to get out of here for a while. Potter already cleared everything with the Ministry, and they allowed me to move. Instead of every two months, I need to get my wand checked weekly, though, and I'm not allowed to bake any magical treats. The delivery boxes can't be enchanted, and for the sake of everyone, they asked me to not include ingredients like butterbeer or anything else that is common in our world but might raise questions in the Muggle world," Draco explained. "It's only for a few months."

"Draco, you are old enough to do whatever you want, and I get it. Now that you are allowed to leave the manor and the shop, you want to go somewhere that isn't here or even Diagon Alley. Just be careful. Your father is right when he says that the Ministry is still wary of us. Don't give them a reason to charge you with anything. If you want to go to the Muggle world, then please make sure to watch your back." Narcissa reached across the table to pat Draco's hand motherly.

"Certainly, mother," Draco assured. "Like I said, Potter and Weasley will be around; there is nothing you have to worry about."

"Let's hope so." Narcissa chirped as she went to eat the third pastry. Lucius hadn't even realized yet that his had gone missing.

"So, when are you planning on leaving? And what you mean 'move'?" His father wanted to know.

"In two days, on Monday," Draco sheepishly admitted. "I will stay above the bakery for the time being. Like I said, I just need to get out for a while."

Narcissa frowned but finished off the pastry she was eating before she replied. Lucius looked at his wife surprised when he finally realized that she had eaten all the pastries already.

"Well, if that is the case, then we wish you luck, Draco." She smiled warmly, grey eyes sparkling. "I do hope that you will come and visit us anyway."

"Thank you." Draco nodded and then busied himself getting up. "And of course I will still come by."

He leaned over the table and kissed his mother on the cheek before he bowed his head slightly in Lucius' direction. "If you would excuse me now, I have to pack and get some things prepared."

Draco hurried to leave the room, but his father's voice stopped him.

"Draco," Lucius drawled. "Don't forget that your mother hosts her charity ball in a month's time. It's the first in five years, so make sure to keep that weekend free." His father made it clear that it wasn't a request but an order. Draco inclined his head and turned around.

"Oh, and son?"

Draco stopped once more and turned back to his father, who looked at him with calculating eyes. "I hope that elf of yours has found whatever she was looking for in my study. I don't know why you put on this whole show to steal something from me, but let's hope that it was worth it."

Draco swallowed but didn't reply to that.

Lucius then dismissed him but not before he looked over at his wife with disdain. Narcissa looked at Draco, trying to understand what just happened when Lucius spoke up once more. "And send some more of those new apple tarts. Your mother ate them all before I could try one.

Draco smirked. "Of course, father."

* * *

"Did you get it?" Harry asked as soon as Draco stepped out of the floo and into the kitchen of his closed shop.

"Yes." The Malfoy heir dusted off the soot before he held out the thick, leather-bound tome. "I swear, if they catch us with this, I will deny everything."

Harry took the book from him and placed it on the table next to the fireplace. Draco dusted his hair off before sitting on one of the four chairs. Harry sank down on another one while Ron was already seated at the table. Draco gestured towards the book. "Just looking at it could earn us a trip to Azkaban."

"Where did you keep that anyway? Wasn't your manor raided or something?" Ron asked, pushing his chair closer to Harry to get a look as well.

"Well, apparently you have some incompetent Aurors in your midst," Draco sneered. "And I sure as hell won't tell you where this has been kept. Be happy that we own it."

"Stop it," Harry interrupted. "Can I open it or do I need to take precautions?" He looked at Draco, who shook his head.

"No, it should be safe."

"Great," Ron said and made sure to push his chair away from Harry again and closer to Draco. He nodded towards Harry. "Go on, open it, mate."

Harry scoffed at his best friend but reached out to open the old book carefully. The pages were old and fragile, and he looked up to see that Draco was watching him interested. "What material is this?" He rubbed a corner of a page between his fingers.

"Skin," Draco drawled, and Harry pulled his hand back without thinking.

"I hope animal." He muttered under his breath, and he knew Draco heard, but the blond didn't answer.

"I don't know if it will help us, but this is the biggest collection regarding the Imperius Curse in existence. Trust me, it was this book that actually taught me the curse, as well as how to resist it. Aunt Bella tried to cast it on me a few times, but it never worked. Everything you need to know about mind and body control can be found in this book."

Harry looked at him but said nothing, green eyes glancing only for a second towards Draco's forearm, which was covered by a black robe. The blond did not miss that reaction, but he made sure to ignore it, sighing instead.

"If you are right about Granger, then that means that she must have been under the curse for almost five years now. Or under some other kind of control. Right?"

Harry shrugged helplessly. "I really don't know anymore."

"I'll see if I can find more books, or you can look in the Ministry. As Aurors, you should have access to some files. But I can already tell you now that each and every source is extremely dangerous and forbidden."

Ron snorted. "That's okay. We spent our whole childhoods stealing books from the Restricted Section in Hogwarts."

"Brilliant." Draco groaned. "I became Granger's substitute."

"Yeah, well... most of the books were really thick," Ron said and then turned around to grab something from the kitchen island behind him.

Draco frowned when he noticed what Ron just had taken. "Where the hell did you get those from?"

Ron stopped all movement; a small cake in his hand was hanging in the air towards his open mouth. He squinted at Draco. "The oven."

"The oven!" Draco stared at him while he watched Ron engulf the small cake. The redhead nodded, reaching behind to take another one.

"Yeah, your little house-elf made them. But somehow I don't think she likes me very much." Ron shrugged. "Must be a Malfoy thing."

"No, it's not a Malfoy thing!" Draco fumed. "You stole her unfinished cakes out of the oven, you prick!"

"Yeah... now that you mention it, they are still a bit cakey inside."

Before Draco could pull his wand, Harry interfered quickly. "Okay, well, Ron stop eating Juniper's cakes, and Draco, please don't kill Ron. It's late, and we need to meet again tomorrow to discuss some more things. Let's all go home. Luna and James are waiting for me, and Rosie is surely waiting for you, and Draco, well... let's just go home."

Draco huffed but got up, ignoring Ron to inspect the remaining cakes to see if they could still be saved.

Harry grabbed the book, indicating to Draco that he would take it with him. The blond nodded and waved them both off, not even looking up when he heard the first sound of the floo connection.

"Oh, Malfoy... the cakes weren't that bad, though. You can tell the elf that. But the other ones were delicious."

Draco turned slowly around. "What other ones?" His voice was dark.

Ron grinned while he stepped into the fireplace, floo powder in his fist. "The ones from the fridge. Harry said not to touch them, but well..." He winked. "The filling was amazing. Was flavour was that? Butterbeer?"

He was gone before Draco was able to throw a curse at him.


	4. Lemon

**Welcome back!**

 **Sorry for the delay. University started again, and I probably will be busy for a bit. The beauty of this story though is that it has rather short chapters, which makes writing so much easier if you ask me.**

 **I'm happy that so many people started to follow and fav. And big thanks to the reviewers. They always make a writer's day.**

 _Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!**_

 **Thank you** Dramione84 **for beta-ing. And also thanks to** Gaeleria **for helping me as well** **:D**

 **Happy Wednesday, people!**

* * *

 **Part 4: Lemon  
**

On Sunday morning, Draco received a note from Harry, which said that they should keep the meetings to a minimum. Apparently, Potter had understood how illegal the book was that Draco had given to him. Researching the Imperius Curse or any other curse for that matter, should the Ministry hear about it, could cause an investigation.

Only approved researcher, healer or any other authorized person was allowed to take a closer look. And even Harry Potter wasn't allowed to do that without a proper request and written authorization.

Draco knew, even though he technically was a _free man_ , that the Ministry still kept tabs on him. As well as on his parents and probably any other pureblood family.

After the war, his family wasn't the only one spared from Azkaban. A few others had received house arrests as well. And a probation. James Baxton was one man who had not been a Death Eater but a supporter of Voldemort. There was no solid evidence against him, so he had only received a short probation sentence for a few dark spells he had used. After the probation, it took him a week to gather three wannabe Death Eaters, and together they had planned to attack a Muggle school, but the Aurors were able to catch them beforehand.

Because of that, the Aurors decided to work true to the motto "better safe than sorry," and the monitoring of convicts became stricter. Lucius had cursed when he read about Baxton and his little entourage in the paper. He had mumbled something about how Baxton was making everything harder on them now before he had disappeared in his study for the rest of the day.

It was part of Draco's sentence that, even after the probation, the Ministry was allowed to test his wand whenever they wanted. They also could search the manor or any other property he owned without notice. Blaise, who was his lawyer, had advised him to agree to this because it would show his cooperation and prove he had nothing to hide. The probation was originally six years, but Blaise was able to reduce it to five, and instead, Draco would voluntarily come to the Ministry every other month for the remaining sixth year to get his wand tested for dark spells.

And should he step out of line within ten years after the war, he would be sentenced to life in Azbakan. They had added this to his and his parents' penalties after the whole Baxton affair.

Draco also knew that going to the Muggle world would cause some irritation within the Ministry. Opening a bakery was already enough, but working in a Muggle bakery would be the cherry on top. Potter had worked hard to get people to see that Draco had changed, but there were still some who wanted nothing more than to see the Malfoys rot in prison.

Draco had spent the morning and part of the afternoon moving some of his things into the flat above his bakery. He owned the whole building, but he had never paid attention to the apartment; however, after finding out that he would probably do research on taboo topics, he decided to move out of the manor. He had no idea into what mess Potter and Weasley had dragged him, but if it would backfire, then he needed to make sure that the evidence would be found in _his_ flat and not in his _parents'_ manor. He couldn't let them be dragged into this, even though most of the sources came from Malfoy Manor.

After cleaning out the flat and sneering at the simplicity of everything, he decided to pay Potter one last visit to get the final details sorted out.

* * *

"I haven't finished the book yet," Harry admitted while he shifted James on his hip. "Some things are written in a language I don't even know the name of."

Draco nodded, annoyed. "It contains a lot of information."

Harry frowned but said nothing as he walked over to put James down in the playpen. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before falling onto one of the couches across from where Draco was currently sitting and drinking coffee. "We should probably wait until we have some clues."

The blond narrowed his eyes. "I still don't know what you hope to find. If I can get close enough, I can see if Granger is Imperiused, but other than that..." Draco shrugged helplessly.

Harry sighed again. "I know, I know." He closed his eyes for a second. "It's just... Ron and I have been pestering the department for years now. We wanted to get tracking spells authorized, or a proper investigation, but they have all been declined. Dawson, my boss, said that there was no evidence that Hermione is forced or kidnapped and we should accept that she had obviously abandoned the Wizarding World to return to the world she belonged to in the first place."

Draco narrowed his eyes but let Harry continue.

"Of course we didn't leave it alone, and every time we thought we had her, she moved again, and the whole thing started anew. Hermione was always brilliant at covering her tracks, yet it seemed like quite the effort was made to keep us away."

"Do you think they will watch us?" Draco asked.

"When I told Dawson about your plan to help out Rosie in her shop to see if you could handle a second bakery, I made it clear that Ron and I will be there most of the time to watch you. Dawson got the message, but there are still a few Aurors who are pissed at the way I treat you and your family. I could imagine them causing trouble. They thought I was too soft with you and that you didn't deserve to be spared from going to Azkaban," Harry explained. "It's not like you'll pretend to help at the shop. Rosie's pregnancy and you being able to bake is not really a reason to get suspicious. But they might ask questions if they find out that Hermione lives across the street. They know about how hard Ron and I are trying to find her, so we can't risk them getting involved."

"But it's not like they can prevent us from going into the Muggle world. I mean, Weasley actually lives above the shop, even though he spends all day at the Ministry."

Harrys shrugged. "Technically no, they can't. But they could inform Hermione or even question her, which would raise attention and could mean that she leaves again. And then we would have to find her once more."

"Well," Draco replied. "I'll try my best to find out what's wrong with her."

Harry grinned. "Thanks, Malfoy."

"Let's not get emotional, Potter." Draco sneered. "I moved into the flat above the bakery, by the way. I will bake in the early morning and then take half over to Rosie's and stay there the rest of the day until she closes. Maybe I'll stay longer, so I can keep watching out for Granger. Jun will continue baking in my shop, so I might go back now and then to get new batches of pasties and the like."

"I think it's okay if you show up at your bakery for a few minutes every day. That way it looks like you are trying to handle both. Let's try to keep the focus away from the Muggle one."

Draco scoffed. "I mean, what do they think I'm going to do over there? Try to poison all Muggles through my cupcakes, or what?"

"It wouldn't be the first time," Luna said from the doorway, and Draco looked up with a blank face. The blond walked into the living room, smiling at her husband and then at Draco before she sat down next to Harry. "You have changed, we know this, but the ministry doesn't. Not really. They will always see you as a former Death Eater. Katie Bell will never accept a present from you ever again, and Madame Rosmerta will always be cautious around you. They aren't Ron, who you actually poisoned - unintentionally of course - but he's like your biggest customer and eats everything you make without a second thought. You can't blame them for being narrow-minded, Draco." Luna smiled. "And I know that they will monitor your wand even more now because you plan on spending time in the Muggle world. They don't see that Harry or Ron have forgiven you or that those lovely elves in your shop are not your servants. They don't see that Ron leaves his pregnant Muggle wife alone in a room with you or that you spend every morning planning your day in order to see if you need to wear something that covers up the Dark Mark or not. They know that they failed twice already, so they will do everything to prevent it from happening again, and the only way they know how to do that is to keep an eye on those who have always been around Dark Magic."

Luna sighed before she looked over to James, who gurgled happily and played with a stuffed snitch.

Draco looked at her in silence, and Harry followed his wife's glance to stare at his son in amazement.

"I know," Draco replied after a while. "I know that I always have to watch my back. They wouldn't arrest me right away, but they would probably come to probe around if even the slightest thing seems to be off. And _because_ of my history, I wouldn't even have the chance to object to it. So you have to be aware that we will be watched from tomorrow on. They can't find out that I'm literally stalking Granger because _that_ would be just what they were waiting for."

"We will have your back," Harry promised. "And Ron and I will keep a low profile as well."

"And I'll make sure to take care of your bakery in the meantime," Luna said brightly. "James will be a year soon, and the worst teething phase is over, and Molly can't wait to babysit him."

"Just tell me if it gets too much," Draco said. "I don't have a problem changing the opening hours."

Luna waved it off. "I'll be fine. And if it really gets crazy, then I could ask Kreacher to help. He and Jun know each other. And Ginny's unable to play Quidditch because of a shoulder injury, so I could get her to come as well. Don't worry."

They were interrupted when James started to cry, and Luna got up to take him out of the playpen. "He's hungry," she announced and disappeared in the direction of the kitchen. Draco and Harry just looked after her.

"Well, if everything is sorted, then I will go now." Draco got up and looked down at Harry.

The dark-haired wizard looked up at his former enemy. "Oh, and Ron and I thought that we should do any research here from now on," Harry said.

Draco took a look around the living room of Grimmauld Place. Luna and Harry had worked hard to make the house more comfortable, and Draco knew they succeeded because he had been here as a kid, and every time it had creeped the hell out of him. He nodded absently, reliving childhood memories of horrible tea afternoons with his grandparents. "That's probably for the best," He finally said.

"Yeah, storing them at your flat wouldn't be wise. So we do the meetings here."

Draco rolled his eyes. "And here I thought the spying and conspiring would finally come to an end now I'm officially free."

"Sorry about all this," Harry admitted. "But we grew desperate."

The blond brushed it off. "Let's just make sure that we won't get busted for stalking the Golden Girl."

Harry smiled. "Trust me when I say that I'm good at not getting caught."

"I bet you are, Potter."

* * *

The next morning, Draco nearly burned the lemon meringue pies, and he knew that he should have taken that as a bad omen. He cursed before taking the pies out of the oven, casting a cooling charm to save them just in time. He levitated one to the front of his store while putting the other away into an enchanted delivery box. He had put an undetectable extension charm on it, so he was able to carry as many pies, cakes, and pastries as he wanted over to Rosie's in one go.

Five batches of cupcakes were still standing there waiting to be frosted while the different frostings were in the making.

Draco had finished the pastries and scones already and was currently busy with two pumpkin and three apple pies. A chocolate cake was still waiting to be filled with cherries and cream.

Jun was currently taking care of cookies, dividing them so half went out to the shop and the other half into the delivery box.

After completing the pies and cookies, they met to finish off the cupcakes together. After that, the oven announced that the muffins were ready and, like everything else, they were divided into two halves as well.

"Mrs. Parkinson ordered the chocolate cake. She'll come to pick it up around 10, Jun. Let it cool down first before you finish it," Draco said, and the small elf nodded, making sure to send the cupcakes on their way.

Draco placed a warming and preserving charm on the delivery box before closing it. A feather-light charm allowed him to pick it up without a problem. "I'll head over to Rosie's now. If you need to contact me, use the charmed notepad over there." Draco nodded towards a small stack of yellow sticky notes. "Luna knows how to use them, too. We can send messages to each other through them. Just write it down and it will appear to me."

"Of course, Master Draco." Jun nodded, wiping her hands on the apron Draco had gifted her. She had loved it because it was the color of juniper berries. Speaking of, Draco looked down at himself, making sure the sleeves of his black dress shirt were down. He loved baking but being covered in flour, sugar and buttercream was never something Draco enjoyed. And he wore mostly black, so a few charms made sure that his clothing stayed impeccable no matter what.

Though, he did wear the silver-green apron that Luna had given to him on the opening day. She had gotten herself a golden one, which Draco just accepted without comment. She had also made some dark purple aprons for the other two elves, and somehow they all continued to wear them, even when Luna had left them because of James' birth.

He frowned when he realized that he should remove the charms from his clothing. Great, now he actually _had_ to deal with flour and all the other things. Just one drop of sugar frosting would be enough to ruin his designer shirt forever. Draco groaned but made sure to drop the charms before he stepped into the fireplace.

With a few parting words towards Juniper, he clutched the black delivery box tighter and reached for the floo powder. Saying Rosie's address, he got sucked away, leaving his bakery in the hands of Luna and the three elves.


	5. Coffee

**Not much to say but hello to the new followers and thanks for the reviews! :D**

 _Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!**_

 **Thank you** Dramione84 **for beta-ing. And also thanks to** Gaeleria **for helping me as well!**

 **Enjoy,**

 _Kia_

* * *

 **Part 5: Coffee**

"So, this is Anne," Rosie said as she introduced the black-haired girl to Draco with a smile. "She will be handling the barista machine; there are a lot of coffee orders in the morning."

Draco nodded while eyeing said machine. His bakery didn't focus on drinks, but Luna had insisted on serving pumpkin juice, butterbeer, and a few other beverages. He had a faint clue how to work it, but he definitely wouldn't be fast enough to accommodate a busy morning crowd. "Maybe one day I can show you how it works," Rosie said, sensing his thoughts, probably because he had looked at the machine in confusion.

Draco smiled, and Anne blushed before she turned around to prepare her workplace. Rosie scoffed at her young employee before she showed Draco the rest of the small café. "I mean, we will go through the details once we have to. No need to explain to you how to close up the shop now. I'll just tell you when we actually close it."

Rosie patted his arm. "Thanks for all the cakes and pastries, Draco. They look delicious."

"You're welcome." Draco smiled down at her before he looked at the displays, which were filled with his baked goods. "If there are specific things you want me to bake, just let me know." He lowered his voice. "I'm not sure if Muggles prefer certain products. You can always give me a recipe, and I'll try to make it."

"Don't worry." The blond woman smiled. "I'm known for my scones so I might show you one or two recipes, but I believe that the customers will love your baking as much as mine."

Draco nodded. "Let's hope so." He checked the time. "We will open in a few minutes, show me how the register works, love."

Rosie grinned and led him over to the counter.

The first morning rush consisted of business people, who had no time at all. They mostly wanted coffee-to-go and were surprised at the new selection of pastries Rosie had to offer. They wanted everything for takeaway, and most of the tables stayed empty until the second rush. Those took more time and asked Draco about the pastries. Some stayed to eat there, complimenting him on his baking.

Rosie gloated next to him, talking him up to all the young women in a way that made his mother look harmless. He noticed how some of them even came back later to get another cake or pastry, giggling with Rosie while they watched his every move.

Rosie laughed when he pointed that out, apologizing for her behavior, but Draco just narrowed his eyes, telling her that he could tell she wasn't sorry at all. She just winked at him.

He familiarized himself with the small kitchen in the back and even used it to make some fresh muffins. While he wasn't baking, he helped out in the front, cleaning the tables or carrying things back and forth. He wanted Rosie to stay at the cash register the whole time due to her pregnancy. After the morning rush, things calmed down slightly; only a few people came in to stay.

"What about the other employee?" Draco asked Rosie while sipping a cup of tea. He leaned against one of the counters. There were only four customers in the café now. Two young mothers with their children chatted quietly in one corner. An elderly woman was solving a crossword puzzle on one table, and a young student occupied another.

Anne was currently cleaning the barista machine, as she was about to leave in a few minutes.

"Seth?" Rosie asked, drinking her cup of tea. "Yes, he comes in a few minutes before Anne has to leave. Then he stays until closing time. But he needs to prepare for his travels, so I told him that it is ok if he needs to leave. You'll be here now."

"And that's enough? Just two people the whole time?" Draco asked.

Rosie shrugged. "It's a small café after all. I bake in the mornings and sometimes before lunch, but I only have five tables, so it's not like I need a waitress or something like that." She sighed. "I planned on expanding it actually. Before the pregnancy, that is. Similar to your bakery, I wanted to focus on baking and then hire more help so that I could move to a bigger location."

Rosie smiled while she rubbed her stomach. "Lately, Ron and I have talked about moving to a bigger place. The flat upstairs will be okay for one child, but if we want a second, space will be limited, and I know there are expanding spells or something like that, but it's risky using them on a Muggle flat in the Muggle world. And if we move, then maybe I could move the shop to a different location altogether." She sighed. "It'd be nice to have comfy couches, some place where you can relax with a cup of tea and some scones, you know?"

"Yes," Draco said. "I mean, my shop basically is just a salesroom. I only have a few tables inside, with some outdoor seating during the summer, but the good thing about Diagon Alley is that I could make the shop larger, add more tables, maybe expand the counters, get one of those." He nodded towards the barista machine. "I didn't do it because I honestly didn't know if it would even work."

"If what would work?"

"The whole bakery. Me selling things, baking things," Draco laughed dryly. "You know the story behind the war; I'm far from being the wizarding world's favorite person. I know how to run a business, and to take over my family's would have been for the best. People wouldn't be less wary making business with me, but it would be different than buying my pies."

He shrugged. "I didn't really think about it. My whole life I got what I wanted present to me on a silver platter. Even now, people who openly hate me come to my place to suck up to me because of who I am. They hate me as a person but are willing to overlook that because, in the end, I'm the richest person in wizarding Europe. All of them made it clear to my parents and me that they won't see us as Death Eaters anymore if we are willing to support their causes, whatever they may be. Money talks, whether you are a hero, a murderer, or just a coward."

Rosie smiled at him sadly. "I don't think you are a coward. Ron told me about your family and the way you were raised. I think it's pretty brave to open a bakery out of the blue. I'm aware that financially there was no need for it, so I'm assuming you did it for yourself because you found something you like."

Draco looked at her, smiling slightly. "I like baking; want to know why?"

Rosie shrugged. "I know I like it because I feel good after I create the perfect scones or perfect cake. It's satisfying to know that you made something."

"I always had the same feeling with potions. It was my best subject in school. My mother is really into it, and I spent a lot of my childhood in her lab. My godfather was a master at potions. It was the only subject where I succeeded in beating Granger - not academically, because my last two years at Hogwarts ruined my grades, but if we had a direct competition, I would have beaten her. I love potions, and I would still become a potion master. Mixing potions is something you can control, and I liked that, considering my whole life is just a whole big game of pretending. My parents always told me to pretend that I was the one in control, even when I wasn't. Then with Voldemort, I suddenly had to pretend to follow, to a be an inferior servant. I was ordered to kill people in cold blood, and I had to pretend to like it. I never had control of anything except potions." Draco explained, staring into nothing while Rosie hung on his lips.

She had met him a few times before this day. Ron had taken her to his shop, and they had talked about baking and the war. She knew his backstory and had spent a few days with him already, but she never had this kind of conversation with him. At least not when they were alone.

"That was until I started to bake. It was similar to potions; I created something out of nothing. But you know what is so different about it?" Draco continued.

Rosie just shook her head eagerly.

Draco smiled. "It's done without magic."

Rosie smiled at that while Draco ran a hand through his hair. "I don't need magic to create the perfect scones and cakes, like you said. Potions only work if someone with magical blood makes them. Magic is part of potion-making; that's why Muggles cannot create them. It's the magic of the potioneer, the magic of the ingredients, the time, the place. It's not just you, who create the potions. Not really." The blond's grey eyes sparkled. "Baking is just different. There it only depends on you and your skills, your knowledge and your handling."

"I know what you mean," Rosie said. "Not the thing about magic, but I do get what you are saying."

Draco smiled and pushed himself from the counter, gathering their empty cups to bring them in the kitchen. Rosie stopped him at the kitchen door, though.

"And Draco?" He turned around when she spoke his name. "So that you know, that's another reason why you are not a coward or a person that deserves to be treated as inferior. Quite the opposite if you ask me."

Draco chuckled before he disappeared to the kitchen.

* * *

"Just put the chairs upside down on the tables, then we can sweep the shop quickly," Rosie said while she counted the money in the cash register. Draco nodded, having just finished wiping down the tables. He rolled back the sleeves of his shirt before he started to pick up the chairs and place them on the tables.

His glance wandered out of the windows to the building across the street.

He had kept an eye on it from the minute he had entered the shop. When he was in the kitchen, Rosie watched it in case they spotted Hermione.

He had not seen her the whole day, but he hadn't expected anything else. She probably had a job and a life, may it be fake or not. Draco grabbed the broom, chuckling ironically before he started to sweep the floor. Rosie yawned loudly after she closed the register, placing some money in a small black leather case. It was only three in the afternoon, but Draco was as exhausted as Rosie looked. And she had to carry another person around with her.

"Why don't you go upstairs?" Draco suggested. "I'll clean and lock up the shop. You should get some rest."

"Are you sure?" Rosie asked, but she had to yawn again.

"Well, that's why I'm here, right?" Draco laughed. "To help you out. I'm sure that once I get the hang of everything, you can even go and relax in between the rushes."

"Fine." Rosie grinned. "I think I will go take a nap. You can stay, for... you know." Rosie nodded outside and indirectly towards the building Hermione lived in.

"I will," Draco said as he watched Rosie disappear into the kitchen. In the kitchen's back was a door that opened into a hallway, which then led upstairs.

After everything was swept and cleaned, he decided to sit for a while to keep an eye out for Hermione again. He brought a book and after taking one chair down again, he sat down and started to read, occasionally looking up to watch the building across the street through the shop window.

He was absorbed in reading, so he startled when the door suddenly opened. "Sorry we are close-" He started to speak before looking up from his book, but when he did, he stopped, staring open-mouthed at the woman who had entered the shop. He had forgotten to lock the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize..." The women stopped talking as well, staring at him in utter shock. "M-Malfoy?"

Draco smirked, beckoning her inside. "Well, if it isn't the Wizarding World's Golden Girl."

Hermione Granger stood frozen in the door, watching how Draco Malfoy closed his book with a fast hand movement. She flinched at the sound.

"Come on in, Granger," Draco drawled. "I won't bite."


	6. Elder

**Hey, guys!**

 **Another chapter, yay! We finally get a little insight into Hermione's life with some major hints and explanations.  
**

 _Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!**_

 **Thank you** Dramione84 **for beta-ing. I'm so happy, that you decided to help me out with this story.  
And also thanks to **Gaeleria **for helping me as well :D**

 **I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 _Kia_

* * *

 **Part 6: Elder**

"What are you doing here?" she asked dumbly but stepped into the empty café; the glass door fell shut behind her.

"I work here," Draco said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "So, tell me, are you always rushing into closed shops in a hurry or does it only happen with mine?"

"Your shop?" Hermione stuttered. "I'm sorry, I need to go."

"No need from my side, Granger. Unfortunately, we are closed. Tomorrow I could offer you a drink," Draco said, watching the fidgeting woman in front of him. Something seemed off.

"No, thanks... I mean, I have to go." And with that Hermione Granger was gone. Draco watched her run across the street and disappear through the front door of her apartment building.

"Interesting..." he said before he got up and locked the door. Then he gathered his book and walked upstairs. He needed to send an owl to Potter.

* * *

"So, she's not under the _Imperius_?" Harry panted as he literally fell out of the fireplace. Rosie was still asleep on the couch, and Draco nodded towards her before he turned around and walked into the kitchen. He had sent the owl and only had to wait a few minutes until the Chosen One showed up at the apartment.

Potter was hot on his trail.

"No, she's not. At least not through the curse," Draco said after he sat down at one of the kitchen chairs. Harry sat down across from him. "Where's Weasley?" Draco asked then, and Harry shrugged.

"I had no time to tell him, and I thought that the two of us leaving together in a hurry might cause some looks."

"Anyway, I couldn't find out that much, but her mind was clear. I only brushed it, but she's definitely not cursed," Draco said. "But she's different."

"How?" Harry leaned forwards, absorbing any information.

"I can't really put my finger on it," Draco admitted, scratching his cheek. "She still can be controlled, mind you. I'll have to observe her again and maybe talk to her, see if I can enter her mind completely. Sometimes cursed people just seem off, but she ran away before I had the chance to see. I had to concentrate on her mind first, and then she was gone."

"But you saw her, and she was fine, right?"

"I guess so," Draco stuttered. "I didn't pay that much attention. I had to keep my focus on her mind. But she looked unharmed."

"Doesn't mean she isn't," Harry mumbled absently. "But at least we have found something. Thanks, Draco."

"You're welcome," Draco replied automatically, slightly dazzled that Harry Potter looked at him with eyes full of gratefulness.

* * *

Hermione panted as she closed the apartment door behind her. She slumped against it, head leaning against the hard surface while she closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing. Everything was good.

Her hand cramped, and she noticed that she had held it as if she was holding a wand. A wand that wasn't there.

"Darling, everything alright?"

Hermione flinched at the words, and she opened her eyes to stare at her smirking boyfriend. He was standing in the hallway, dress shirt undone, having come home early this evening. She hadn't expected him, and all she could do was stare.

"You looked spooked, love. Care to share?" The dark-haired man strolled over while fumbling with the cufflinks on his dress shirt. He had discarded his suit jacket already in the living room. He came closer as Hermione started to breathe harder. She tried to fight it.

"I just ran into someone from school," she answered truthfully.

The man frowned. "Who?"

"Draco Malfoy. He hates me," the witch answered, squeezing her eyes together. "He works in the café across the street."

"Ah, Malfoy, rings a bell... What was the story again?" He stepped closer, crowding into Hermione's space as he reached up and wound one of her dark curls around his index finger. Water blue eyes stared at her face.

"He was… is a Death Eater. His whole family is. They fought on Voldemort's side during the war. I was captured and brought to their house. His aunt... she carved the word into my arm." Hermione wrung out, her heart started to beat faster. She raised her arm slightly, and the man's eyes fell towards it. He frowned.

"Alright, stay away from him if he hates you so much. After spending all these years perfecting my plan, I cannot risk you getting killed because you upset one little moron," he spat.

Hermione nodded fiercely. "I won't, I promise."

"What the hell was he doing in that pathetic place anyway? Probably got shunned out of your magical world as well." The man laughed. "How the mighty have fallen, right, love?"

* * *

The next morning, Hermione got up early. Sleep wasn't an option, and when she slid out of bed, she tried not to wake up the man sleeping beside her.

She slipped on a robe, covering her freezing body with the thick material, snuggling into it. She stared at Alex, who slept peacefully in their bed, looking so innocent that Hermione feared she would become sick.

Her gaze wandered from him to his nightstand. Her wand was lying there, mocking her and she wished she could walk over there and grab it, hex Alex into oblivion, but she knew she couldn't. She couldn't do it for the past five years.

And every day it became harder.

She walked into the bathroom, showered and got dressed. When she returned, Alex was awake. He was sitting in bed, resting against the headboard. The sheets pooled around his lap, and his naked chest made Hermione avert her eyes. He had her wand in his hand, twirling the wood between his fingers.

"It's incredible, isn't it?" Alex said with a smooth drawl. Hermione looked up at him with haunted eyes. "How certain woods just work with your magic. I wonder what my wand would be made of," Alex asked grinning, twirling her wand in his hands. Suddenly he pointed it at Hermione, and she flinched, even though nothing happened.

"Make it work, love."

He pointed the wand on his dress shirt, which was draped over the armchair in one corner of the bedroom. " _Accio_ ," Alex commanded, and Hermione hissed as she was forced to wandlessly make the shirt fly into Alex's hand. He gleamed as if he was the one who did it. "See, love, I grow stronger every day." He laughed, a spark in his eyes that made the brunette witch step back slightly.

He frowned at her before pointing the wand at her. He seemed to think about something, but then he leveled the wand at the armchair. " _Wingardium Leviosa_ ," he demanded and Hermione complied, letting the chair hover in the air.

Alex's gleaming eyes wouldn't leave the levitating armchair; he was obsessed with the sight of magic.

* * *

Hermione filled her thermos flask with the sweet elder tea.

Alex had just left for work, and she was about to leave as well. As soon as the bottle was full, she screwed it shut and put it in her bag, then put on her coat and scarf. It was starting to get colder outside.

She locked the door and took the elevator down. She worked at a small book shop a few streets over, and if she didn't hurry, she would be late.

As she stepped out on the street, she automatically glanced over to the café and spotted a flash of blond hair behind the window. She buried her face in her scarf and briskly walked away.

She secretly smiled, knowing that she finally had a reason to hope again.

* * *

Draco didn't see her for another two days. And he kept his eyes on the building almost the whole time. It nearly caused him to drop a frosted chocolate cake because he walked into one of the counters.

Rosie didn't comment on it.

"You think she will come back?" she asked on the third day, about an hour before they closed. "What if she runs again?"

"She only runs from her friends," Draco said. "And I'm not her friend."

Rosie furrowed her eyebrows. "Is there a difference?"

"When dealing with curses like the _Imperius_ , yes," Draco said. "You don't _Imperius_ someone just like that. You usually do it because you need the person to do something that you can't do. Casting an _Imperius_ requires a strong mind because you need to invade somebody else's mind to make them believe or do certain things. And you also need to be specific about what you want them to do," Draco explained. "So, if you want to keep someone away from certain people, then you tell them to do that, naming those people or at least the group they belong to.

"Harry said that the last time Hermione saw him, she immediately cast a banishing spell. With me, though, she was able to talk, which means that either the curse she's under has weakened or I'm not part of the group of people she needs to stay away from."

Rosie stared at him. "And you got all that from meeting her for like five seconds?"

Draco shrugged. "There was a reason why Potter asked me to take a look at her to see if she was cursed. I studied that curse like nothing else. I'm an _Occlumens_ as well as a _Legilimens_ , and I continued to work on my mental barriers even after the war. You have no idea how much time you suddenly have on your hands when you are not allowed to leave your house for years. My mind is constantly locked away no matter what I do, and at this point, I could resist the _Imperius_ Curse completely. I'm even able to keep my mind clear during the _Cruciatus_ Curse. Trust me, my father and I tested it." Draco moved on as Rosie started to pale.

"Uhm... consensual of course," he hastily added. "But then, I probably shouldn't tell you about it at all. Took quite the effort to get our hands on a wand that we could use for all that research. I guess Harry knew, though, otherwise he would have thought twice about asking me for help."

"Quite the life, huh?" Rosie tried to joke before she walked over to collect some empty plates from one of the tables. They were alone in the café.

"You could call it that." Draco sighed. He watched Rosie walk around the café, plates in one hand while the other was rubbing her big belly. "Do you know what it will be?" he asked when she walked back to him, placing the plates on the counter next to the kitchen door.

"What? Oh, the baby. Yes, a girl." She smiled brightly. "Ron wanted a boy; I guess every man wants that, but after we had found out, he went to buy a bunch of dresses and onesies, and now I secretly think that he always wanted it to be a girl."

"That's nice," Draco replied, smiling tightly.

"What about you, no woman in prospect?" Rosie blushed. "It's not like you are _that_ bad." She giggled, and Draco rolled her eyes.

"I was quite busy in the past five years, and now that I'm free, I would like to stay it for a while." He smiled. "When I was fifteen, my parents were looking for possible candidates, but then my father went to Azkaban, and then Sixth Year happened and then the war and after that, my parents were busy keeping themselves from killing me rather than finding me someone to marry."

"That bad?" She laughed.

"Our house is big enough to guarantee at least some privacy. But the first year, the meals... let's just say, they weren't always pleasant."

Draco crossed his arms in front of his chest. "And for women, now that I'm free, and it's official that my family's still rich, you can imagine what kinds of women will line up to get a date." He scoffed.

"Nah, I'm sure you'll find a nice one... after all, who could resist a man who knows his way around the kitchen?" Rosie winked before she grabbed the plates and brought them into the kitchen to wash. He chuckled at her.

That same moment, the door of the shop opened, and Draco looked up to stare at Hermione Granger once more.

Her cheeks were flushed from the cold; her scarf was wrapped tight around her neck while her eyes flickered back and forth between Draco and the kitchen door, where Rosie had disappeared through.

Her crazy hair was hidden beneath a knitted hat, and she had her hands stuffed in her coat pockets, her whole body was hunched forward, rigid and forced.

It took Draco a moment to understand that she had no choice about it.

He stepped closer but her eyes panicked, and he froze in place. "Uhm.. pastry?" he said and waved towards the display.

"Yes, please," she said, her voice tight. "I'm just here to buy a scone and coffee," she affirmed, more to herself than to him, and it seemed to work because she was able to step further into the shop.

"One scone, one coffee," Draco mumbled, keeping his hands busy as he turned around to start up the barista machine. He didn't look at her, keeping to himself to make it possible for her to adjust herself.

"To-go?" He turned around to look at the brunette, who bit her lower lip and looked at him.

Her expression was pained. "Yes," she stuttered, and he nodded, pouring the coffee in a cup and putting a lid on it before he went to put one of the scones in a brown paper bag.

"How much?" she asked, and he looked at her, trying to figure her out. She wouldn't look him in the eyes, but her body was still hunched in an uncomfortable looking way.

He hesitated, and she looked up then, fury burning in her eyes, which made Draco take a step back from her. He stared at her with wide eyes, his mind brushing hers and he felt the emotions behind her gaze.

Then, as fast as it came, it went, her eyes misted over, and her flushed cheeks turned pale. "Do you hate me, Draco?"

"Uhm... what?" Draco stared at her.

"Please, answer me. Do you hate me?" she asked again, eyes starting to panic. She took a step back.

"No," Draco hastily answered. "No, I don't."

She nodded absently, then looked up again. "But you are not my friend either, right? And you certainly don't love me."

He furrowed his eyebrows, but then shook his head no. "Prob… definitely not, Granger. Just an," he looked at her, "acquaintance."

She smiled sadly. "Good, that's good." She stepped closer again, hope flashing in her eyes but it was gone instantly. "Thanks for clearing that up, Malfoy."

And with that she turned around and left the shop, leaving Draco standing there, coffee and scone still in his hands while he stared after Granger's retreating form.

Things started to make sense.

* * *

"I was wrong." Draco stumbled into the Burrow's kitchen; all Weasleys stopped eating their dinner. "Oh, I'm sorry..."

"What do you mean, you were wrong?" Ron jumped up, ignoring his mother's pointed stare that he was interrupting dinner. Her "Draco, love, do you want to join us?" was ignored because Harry stood up as well, making Luna next to him flinch in surprise. She stared up at her husband in annoyance. Next to her, Ginny shook her head.

"Oi, Malfoy, what are you mumbling about?" George exclaimed, but Draco waved him off, trying to get Ron and Harry out of the room. Before they were able to leave, Draco was pulled down by his arm and forced into the empty chair next to Ginny, who grinned at him knowingly. Draco was startled and looked over at Mrs. Weasley.

"Ron, Harry, sit down for Merlin's sake. Let's finish dinner before you all run off again. Draco, darling, have some of the roast."

Draco was forced to eat, but everyone at the table noticed how he grew more nervous as the minutes passed. Ron and Harry imitated his anxiousness. Mrs. Weasley pointedly ignored the blond man fidgeting next to her. They were all grown up, but she was damned to get her Friday family dinner interrupted by the trio, who behaved liked impatient children.

After all of them ate, Draco, Harry, and Ron were released from the table, and they bolted straight outside of the house to take a stroll towards the fields.

"What happened?" Harry was the first to ask after they were a respectable distance away from the house.

Draco glanced back. "She is under some influence, but it's not directly the Imperius. Something else that works similarly."

"How do you know?"

"She came to the café again. This afternoon. I first had to clean and lock it up before I was able to get here. Which reminds me, Rosie isn't feeling well, Ron."

The redhead nodded. "She texted me while you cleaned up the shop, said she wasn't feeling well enough to come over for dinner. I'll check on her once we are finished here."

Draco nodded. "Anyway, Granger came by the café, and she asked me silly questions."

"What questions?" Harry asked while Ron texted Rosie quickly with his phone. Draco waited until he was finished before he continued.

"She asked whether I hate her or not. When I said no, she wanted me to confirm that I'm not her friend either."

"What does this have to do with everything?"

"I just explained to Rosie this morning that when you _Imperius_ someone, you have to be specific with what you want that person to do. Someone with a strong mind would otherwise be able to shake the curse off," Draco explained. "You told me that Hermione wouldn't even let you come close to her, which means that she was compelled to not to let it happen. When she saw me, though, she was able to exchange words at least. She ran off in the end, but she was able to talk to me, which means that I might not belong to the group of people she needs to stay away from."

Draco pushed his fingers through his hair, tugging frustratingly at some strands. "She came back to ask me if I belong to one of the three groups: People who hate her, people who are her friends, and people who love her. The two of you obviously are part of the latter; so is your whole family, Ron. Whoever is doing this to Hermione was pretty thorough. He didn't just order her to stay away from the two of you because, otherwise, she would have contacted someone else."

"But how can we be sure? I mean there are dozens of people that Hermione knows in the Wizarding World. If she couldn't contact us then why not someone random, someone who might have been able to get back to us?"

"I'm not sure yet, but the fact that she came to me and asked me to clarify that I don't belong in these groups means that she will return. I'm afraid that the whole thing is more complicated than someone telling her to 'just stay away from her loved ones.'" Draco sighed. "If I'm correct, then she will come back. But please, stay away from the café for the time being, even you, Ron. Remain in the apartment above; don't go too close to the windows or on the street. If it is even hinted that one of you is close, she will be compelled to run again."

Harry and Ron both nodded, darkness clouding their faces.

"If she's been under a spell or curse for five years, then we need to be very careful. Someone has gone to great lengths to keep her to themselves."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused.

"The I _mperius Curse_ is an _Unforgivable_ for a reason, Potter," Draco sneered. "What, you only thought it's because you can control someone for a fleeting moment?"

"Well, back in Forth Year, the spider..." Ron started, shuddering.

"You think it is an Unforgivable because you can tell someone to kill themselves and they will do it? Because you could tell them to kill someone they love and they wouldn't be able to stop it? Those are terrible things, taking someone's free will away, but that is not the reason why the _Imperius_ in an _Unforgivable_."

Harry paled. "What are you talking about?"

"The _Imperius_ wasn't created to control someone for just a short moment. Voldemort used it for entertainment, creating puppets out of prisoners, Death Eaters, random people. He made them kill, rape, humiliate themselves. They were his puppets for a few moments, minutes, maybe a few hours if he was especially bored, a few days if he was furious. But in the end, it was always over. They were either dead or broken or insane. He only controlled them for a few days, though. Now try to imagine years, decades, a whole lifetime." Draco stared off into the night, the two men next to him shivering. "The _Imperius_ was created to force beings into dolls. Back in the day, a lot of purebloods used the curse to create slaves. They would put them under the _Imperius Curse_ for years until they reached the point where the cursed person would lose every control of their body. They stayed sane, but they weren't able to interfere. After that, they were nothing more than human shells." Draco swallowed before he continued. "That is the real reason why it is considered an Unforgivable."

"This is worse than Death," Ron said, and Draco nodded.

"That's why, out of the three, _Avada Kedavra_ is probably the least cruel. Even though everyone tries to promote it differently. Using _Crucio_ can turn you insane but using _Imperio_ means that you will be captured forever inside a body, completely sane, while you have to watch how you become someone else's property. Using _Avada Kedavra_ just kills you. Which if you ask me, is the most appealing option of the three."

"How long does it take to disconnect someone's mind from their body?" Harry asked, and Draco shrugged. "It depends on the wizard or witch who casts the _Imperius_ and on the victim. If the caster is weak and the victim is strong, he might be able to resist the curse or break it before it is too late. Like I said, it takes at least a few years until the transformation is complete. The victim needs to be Imperiused every day, which requires great strength on the caster's side. If the caster is strong and the victim weak it might take less time. There are a lot of factors that could speed things up or slow them down. It has been decades since someone was strong enough to achieve it."

No one said anything for a while. "How do you know that?" Harry finally asked.

"The book I gave you," Draco said. "It explains it in great detail. Which is why it is such a dangerous source. Over the years, the real power of the _Imperius_ got lost somehow, and it was assumed that it was just a controlling spell."

"But you said, Hermione wasn't _Imperiused_."

"Not by the actual curse, no," Draco said. "But there must be a similar spell, a sister curse of some sort. I came because I wanted to go back to your place and take another look at the book, see if I could narrow things down."

Harry nodded. "Okay, let's go back to my place. Ron, you can check on Rosie, and we can look through the book together. Is the café open tomorrow?"

Draco nodded. "It's Saturday, so yes. We are closed on Sundays, though."

"I'll go check on Rosie," Ron said. "You guys let me know if you find anything."

They all agreed before they walked back to the Burrow that Ron would floo home and Draco would join Harry and Luna.

It looked like he and Potter had some work to do.


	7. Coconut

**Hey, guys. Thanks for all the favs and follows. And thanks to those, who review :D**

 **I added some** _WARNINGS_ **to the first Chapter. I also** _changed the rating to M_ **to be on the safe side. It looks like we get into some darker themes in the future.**

 **As always:**

 _Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!**_

 **Thank you** Dramione84 **and** Gaeleria **for beta-ing.**

 **Otherwise, enjoy this new part!**

* * *

 **Part 7: Coconut**

"This is exactly why Hermione always did the research." Harry groaned exhausted around 4 am, causing Draco to scoff. Unlike the black-haired wizard, the blond was deeply absorbed by the old parchment, reading it and taking frantically notes on a separate, newer piece of parchment.

Harry leaned back and groaned again, rubbing his hurting eyes.

They spent the whole evening and most of the night working on the book, which contained all sort of information on controlling charms and curses.

Luna was already in bed and around James' room was a silencing spell, so neither Draco nor Harry would wake him up while they occupied the living room. Said room was scattered with parchments and books from the Black library; notes and other research material lying around.

Draco claimed that he had a system and Harry hadn't moved from his seat in over three hours. For him, it looked more like chaos but he didn't dare to say anything, having witnessed Hermione doing research in a similar way.

Shocked, he realized that they had, in fact, substituted Hermione with Draco.

"I never realized that you secretly are a nerd." Harry then said without thinking.

Draco stopped what he was doing and looked up, frowning. "It might come as a shock to you, Potter, but I _was_ the second best student in Hogwarts. Granger never told you?"

"She knew?" Harry was surprised.

"Of course she knew, it was one of the reasons why she hated me," Darco smirked. "Besides the obvious."

Then Harry shook his head. "No, she never told us and honestly, it never occurred to me that you scored such high grades."

Draco shrugged. "I never bragged about it. Goyle and Crabbe, they never cared and I had other things I needed to brag about. Being almost top of the class never was one of them."

Harry grinned but didn't say anything anymore instead nodding towards Draco's notes. "Anything?"

Draco sighed. "No, but I noticed a few pages are missing towards the end of the book." Draco opened it to show it to Harry. "Seems like they were ripped out. I doubt that they contain the solution but I read enough mystery stories to assure you that fate has other plans." Draco chuckled darkly. "If those missing pages are the solution to your problems...," Draco trailed off.

"Where they missing before, uh the last time you read the book."

"I honestly can't remember. Dealing with the Imperius for the first time took quite the toll. I actually fainted the first time I tried to cast it. The pages might have been there or not, I don't know." Draco threw the quill down and rubbed his eyes as well.

"Do you think someone took them?"

Draco shook his head. "This book is part of my father's private collection. It was warded and hidden in Malfoy Manor. Father made sure to use blood magic to keep it safe. I know Bellatrix tried to find it at some point but she wasn't able to get through. The Manor didn't let her."

"Your house didn't let her?"

Draco shrugged and nodded.

"Okay, well, how about we call it a night. Don't you have to get up early to bake?"

Draco nodded again, yawning. "Yes, in about an hour."

Before they could say anything more, the fireplace lit up and Ron stumbled through, looking disheveled, dressed only in his pyjamas. "Ron," Harry exclaimed and got up. "Everything ok?"

"Rosie went into an early labour. I just brought her to St Mungo's. I didn't dare send an owl, so I decided to floo quickly. I don't know what to do." Ron started to panic and Harry got up to calm him down. "Relax, Ron. You did the right thing. Let me write a note to Luna and then I'll come back with you to the hospital."

Ron nodded absently, looking from Harry to Draco helplessly, kneading his hands nervously while Harry scrambled for a quill and some parchment.

After Harry wrote the note, Draco said that he would clean up the living room. Thanking him, Harry and Ron went to leave when the redhead turned around. "You can keep the café closed if you want to. One day won't kill us."

Draco yawned. "Yes, I'll think about it. Don't worry, I will take care of everything. I hope

Rosie and the baby are okay."

"Thanks," Ron said and then he and Harry disappeared in the fireplace.

Draco sighed and turned towards the mess in the living room. He started to put the parchments into piles and then put them together away in an enchanted box, which Harry had used to store all the delicate research subjects. He locked the box and put it where Harry had hidden it before he gathered his jacket and was about to leave when

Luna entered the living room, a dressing gown wrapped around herself. "What are you still doing her?" She asked, still half asleep.

"We worked until now and then Ron came and told us that Rosie went into labour. Harry went with him. He wrote you a note."

Luna nodded absently, skimming the note with half-closed eyes.

"Also, I will keep the both shops closed tomorrow or well, today. Rosie's and mine. I'm sure Molly wants to be at the hospital and you should stay here with James, so don't worry." Draco explained as he walked over to the fireplace. "We'll talk later today or Sunday. I need to get some sleep first."

"Take care," Luna said. "I'll write you when I know something new."

"I'd appreciate it. Good night, Luna."

"Night, Draco."

* * *

Hermione stood in front of the closed café. The opening hours said that they would be open on Saturday but the light was out and the door locked. There was no sign of Malfoy or anything.

The only sign was a handwritten piece of paper, which was taped to the glass door.

 _Closed due to sickness. Sorry for the inconvenience. We are back on Monday._

Hermione stared at the note and frowned, pulling her coat tighter around herself and turned to walk down the two steps again. She almost ran into an elder women.

"I'm sorry." She apologized and the lady smiled at her, nodding towards the closed café.

"Shame they are closed, I come every day to buy some of the pastries. They always were delicious but since the young man started to work here, they are simply divine." She winked at Hermione.

"The young man?"

"Yes, blond, tall, handsome. Got some manners as well, it's been a while since I met someone young with an aristocratic upbringing." The old woman smiled and Hermione smiled politely back.

"Not that Rosie isn't lovely. She's a darling girl, quite the hard worker."

Hermione frowned. "Who's Rosie?"

The woman chuckled and pointed towards the café's name. "Rosie, she owns the place. And I can count on one hand the times she had to unexpectedly close the shop. She must be seriously ill if they are closed. Or maybe it's the pregnancy."

"Pregnancy?" Hermione asked, her cheeks flushing.

"Well, yes. She must be in her ninth month by now." The woman said, counting on her fingers. "Yes, nine months. I'm not sure on the week, though."

The brunette witch smiled tightly and nodded. "I just moved here, so I'm still getting to know the area. I've never been to the café. Today I wanted to get some coffee but it looks like I'm not supposed to...," Hermione trailed off at that.

"Don't worry, child. They will open again soon to be sure. And make sure to try their caramel scones, they are heavenly."

"Thanks, I'll keep it in mind," Hermione said. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to get to work."

"Sure thing, love." The women waved and walked away while Hermione looked after her, shaking her head. She looked back at the small café once more, a longing in her chest when he started to walk away as well.

She liked working at the bookstore. Over the years, she had helped out in such stores and in small libraries as well. It was the highlight of her day.

The store she currently worked at was only two streets away making it easy to walk there every day. The owner, Nancy, was a woman in her thirties. Despite the fact that Hermione had only worked at the store for two months, the women had easily bonded over their shared love of books.

"Morning, sweetheart." Nancy chirped when Hermione entered the bookstore a few minutes later. "How was your morning?"

"It was good. It wanted to stop at this small café to get us breakfast but they were closed. I will try again on Monday." She smiled as she took off her scarf and coat. Nancy studied her. "Which café?"

"Uhm... Rosie's?"

"Oh, good choice. Rosie is lovely. I actually went there yesterday morning. She has a new employee, a real eyeful."

Hermione had the urge to roll her eyes at that.

"Anyway, I'll go unpack the new books," Hermione said as she had put her clothes away in the backroom. "Let me know if you need help."

Nancy just nodded, chewing on a pencil while she dreamily stared off into space.

* * *

"She's really beautiful." Draco said as he looked down at the small bundle in his arms.

"Thanks," Ron said proudly next to him. His chest was puffed out, which made Harry scoff next to him. Draco grinned as he carefully returned the little girl to her mother. She was born early but Rosie had been in the 38th week already and she explained to Draco that the baby was fine. The fact that she was in the hospital and that the staff were literally able to work magic had helped a great deal.

"So you closed the café, huh?" Rosie asked, lying exhausted in her hospital bed.

"Yes," Draco answered. "Mine as well as yours. I think we all needed a break."

Rosie nodded. "It's not like I won't be back soon. The nurse said that I need to stay here about a week." She sighed.

Draco patted her arm. "Don't worry, I'll take care of everything."

* * *

On Monday morning, Draco was up early and busy baking in the kitchen of Dragon Delights. Jun and Fin were helping him eagerly. Draco had spent the Sunday doing more research but had come to somewhat of a dead end and he decided to leave it alone for the moment.

Maybe another meeting with Granger would help him narrow things down.

Like the past week, he split all his pastries and cakes, putting one-half in a delivering box and the other in front of the store. Luna would come and help out like before; James was with Molly, who wanted to take him to the hospital to meet her granddaughter, Violet.

Today's special was a vanilla cupcake with coconut frosting with lemon zest. Draco liked to experiment with ingredients and flavours and therefore created something new every day if he had the time, or every week or month when he was too busy.

Jun was head over heels for the treat and she told Draco so the whole morning. Fin had just shaken his head at the younger elf but he secretly agreed with her. The young master was truly a genius when it came to baking.

Draco had been proud and sent two cupcakes to the Manor and another two to Potter and Weasley. Jun was happy to deliver them.

After Draco was finished with the first round he prepared the front of the shop. Once Luna arrived she took the enchanted delivering box and flooded over to Rosie's shop.

Draco filled up the displays with the fresh produce and then started taking the chairs down from the tables. After that, Anne arrived asking how Rosie was doing and if she was okay.

He had called her on Saturday morning, explaining that Rosie was having the baby and because he was lacking sleep he decided to keep the shop closed.

They opened at 8 am like always and soon the first customers came into the café, some of them even asking about Rosie and her condition.

It wasn't until nine that Draco spotted the man crossing the street. He had walked out of the apartment building Hermione lived in, making a beeline for the café. The blond followed the black-haired man with his eyes, trying to concentrate on serving the customers.

The man entered and Draco instantly knew that he didn't like him. When he stood in line, Draco's glanced over cautiously. He finished serving the two customers in front before turning to him.

 _Muggle_ was the first thing that crossed Draco's mind when he stood in front of him.

He ordered a coffee and paid, his eyes trained on Draco but the blond pretended not to notice, busying himself with work while the man stood waiting for Anne to finish making his coffee.

The blond ignored him as he stood watching him.

After Anne finished making his coffee, the man took the coffee cup and left the shop.

Draco stared at him, knowing instinctively that he'd just met Hermione's mysterious boyfriend.

* * *

Hermione entered the bookstore, greeting Nancy happily. Before she left for work, Alex had told her that would be away for two nights because of a work engagement.

Hermione had shown her disappointment and he had smiled at her knowingly, then kissed her cheek, promising her that he would be back soon.

She had nodded and then left to go to work. Normally he left for work before her but today he didn't, so Hermione quickly left their apartment building, not even glancing at the café on the other side of the street, as she briskly walked towards work.

She knew that Alex had been watching her from their flat.

"Hermione, you alright?" Nancy interrupted her thoughts and the brunette blinked.

"What?"

Nancy chuckled. "I said that I found a package in front of the store this morning. A small card said that it was for you."

"Me?" Hermione asked stunned and she quickly walked over to the counter, where a black cardboard box was sitting. A small card was laying on top. _To Ms. Hermione Granger._

He took the card of the box and stared at the silver design. It was a black glossy box, _Dragon Delights_ was written with cursive letters in silver on top of it. A glittering, green Dragon was sitting beneath the two words, its tail winding around the letters above.

Hermione stared at the box in amazement until Nancy appeared next to her. "Go on, girl. Open it. I'm dying since I found it this morning."

And Hermione did, she slowly reached out to open the box, revealing a single cupcake inside.

"Oh, that looks so good." Nancy cooked and Hermione agreed, taking the small cupcake out. It had white frosting, lemon zest sprinkled on top.

"Try it." Nancy continued, her eyes glued to the small treat as Hermione finally took a bite. The flavour of vanilla and coconut made her groan.

Nancy smirked at her brightly. "Well, looks like the name is a hit." The older women took a look at Hermione, who had devoured the cupcake greedy, licking her fingers clean. "You surely look _delighted_."


	8. Blackberry

**Hello :D**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows! I'm so glad that you guys like this story.**

 **And thanks to my beta** _Dramione84_ **! I don't own anything and I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

 **Part 8: Blackberry**

Hermione felt even better after eating the sweet treat, and Nancy only shook her head at her when she was beaming at every customer that walked into the shop.

"Who do you think the cupcake is from? Alex?" Nancy said during their lunch break. Hermione shook her head, taking out her thermos flask and a sandwich. "No, he doesn't like sweets. He wouldn't send them." She poured herself some tea.

"Ohh, so it's someone else. A secret admirer perhaps." Nancy wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Hermione scoffed. "Yeah, I don't think so."

"Speaking of Alex, how long have you been together now?" Nancy took a bite from her sandwich.

"Five years," Hermione answered, feeling suddenly nervous.

"Oh, that's nice," Nancy said. "And? Are there any wedding bells ringing soon."

Hermione wanted to grimace but she couldn't. "I sure hope so." He was compelled to say. "Alex is truly the love of my life."

"Ah, pure sweet love," Nancy mumbled dreamingly.

Inside, Hermione was screaming.

* * *

 **** about 5 years earlier, August 1998, Greece ****

"Oh Hermione, I'm so glad that you came with us." Hannah, a muggle friend of Hermione's, gushed brushing her fake blond curls over her shoulder. "When Alex told me that you accepted his invitation, I was so thrilled."

Hermione blinked at the blond girl. Unsure how to reply, she simply nodded.

"Well, I'm sure it wasn't me who finally convinced her. Her father told me that it'd be nice for her to get out of England for a while." Alex proclaimed as he appeared next to Hermione, draping his arm loosely over her shoulder. Hermione smiled up at him.

They had met at her parents' welcome back party. After Hermione had restored their memories and a heart-to-heart with them, they decided to return to England with her. Her parents organised a small gathering with some family friends and work colleagues. It wasn't hard to convince them that the Grangers had taken a year's sabbatical to travel the world. And whenever someone asked too many questions, Hermione was there to cast a Confundus quickly.

Alex was the son of one of her father's friends, and they instantly clicked. He didn't know of magic, and he liked poetry; it had been years that she was able to discuss Muggle literature with someone who wouldn't look at her confused because they had no clue who the author she was talking about was.

She hadn't told her parents everything about the war, only the necessities and somehow she felt like they were still cross with her. When her father told her that Alex offered to take her and some friends to Greece for a week, she accepted after her parents went on and on that it would be good for her to spend some time with "normal" people again. She would return to the Wizarding World soon anyway.

To make her parents happy, she accepted, and a few days later, she was standing on a Greek isle, the sun burning her face. Half of her was glad that she went while the other half was guilty because Harry and Ron were back in England dealing with trials and funerals and the rebuilding of the Wizarding World.

One week, Hermione had told herself; One week to gather some energy, make her parents happy and then she would return to her real home.

The first two days in Greece were just brilliant. They stayed at a summer house that belonged to Alex's parents and went out for dinner every night. They went sightseeing during the morning and then spent the afternoon on the beach, relaxing in the sun.

She was just a normal 17-year old girl: not a war heroine; not the brightest witch of her age; not a mudblood; not Harry Potter's best friend. She was just herself and she needed that feeling like she needed air.

It happened on the third day of their vacation. She and Alex had gone to dinner by themselves. They had eaten in a small, cosy tavern and were walking back hand in hand. The night was warm, and the sky was clear and Hermione was truly happy until she saw the curse coming towards her.

She had her wand with her of course, concealed but ready and throwing up a shield came to her like second nature. She had spent the past seven years fighting a dark wizard, thank you very much.

She didn't know his name, but she knew he was a Death Eater. He was one of those who had fled after it was revealed that Harry was still alive in the Battle of Hogwarts. She knew that the Aurors were still busy capturing some of them. She just hadn't expected one of them here.

How stupid of her.

She was quick to stupefying him but not before he called her mudblood and how much she deserved to die because she helped to kill the Dark Lord.

She had forgotten about Alex for a moment and when she turned towards him, he was staring at her fascinated. She tried to explain but then the Greek Aurors arrived and after a quick explanation, they assure her that they would escort the man back to England. They had asked if they should obliviate Alex but she said no telling them that she would take care of it.

Which turned out to be the biggest mistake of her life.

* * *

Hermione sighed, pushing the memory back in her mind. She busied herself shelving books for the rest of the afternoon.

When Nancy asked her to stay a little while longer, Hermione agreed, explaining that it wasn't a problem because Alex was away on business. She had planned on visiting Draco again but when she finally left the bookstore it was well after 5 pm, two hours after the cafe closed.

It was dark outside already, and she shivered as she wound her scarf tighter around her neck. The nippy autumn wind tousled her hair that fell about her shoulders, uncovered as she had forgotten her hat that morning.

Hermione always liked this season. Hogwarts was beautiful when all the trees changed colours. The Black Lake was covered by fog in the mornings and the grass was damp with dew. The air was fresh and clear and all Hermione ever wanted was to snuggle up in one of the comfy armchairs in the Gryffindor common room with a book and a cup of hot tea.

London wasn't as romantic as she always pictured it but her neighbourhood was nice and clean. Old street lights lined the streets and there was a little park close by. The trees changed from green to orange and red and Hermione could imagine herself sitting on one of the benches there and just enjoying the day.

Maybe tomorrow she could go there.

When she arrived at the apartment building she glanced over to the café and was surprised when she saw that the light was still on. Without a second thought she crossed the street to stand in front of the small shop and look through the large window.

Draco was sitting at one of the tables, the rest of the café was cleaned, the chairs upside down on the tables. Only the one, he sat at was covered in notes and books. The light was dim, but Hermione had a clear view of the blond who was sat deeply immersed in the book he was reading.

Before she hadn't dared to take a closer look at him, afraid that her time was limited. But he had proved to understand her game and she was glad that the feeling to repel him wasn't there yet. She knew that technically she had to stay away from him but she was unable to resist, and it showed her that she was right with her assumptions. She had tried to tell him but she wasn't able to produce the words or even let him into her mind, so she was glad that otherwise she was able to get close to him. Maybe over time she was able to drop a hint.

He was dressed in Muggle clothes which shouldn't have surprised her because this was a Muggle neighbourhood and he was working in a Muggle café, but it was still foreign to see him dressed in his black dress pants and a dark blue knitted jumper, both obviously high quality. His hair was a little longer than it ever was at Hogwarts, going a little past his ears, his fringe was hanging in his eyes. He hadn't slicked his hair back since Sixth year, and Hermione was glad of this.

She watched him pushing his fringe out of his face, trying to brush it behind his ears but the strands were too short and silky for that. It fell back into his eyes. She smiled.

She had to admit that he had grown up quite handsome. He had shown in his early years already that at some point his sharp features would turn out right. High cheekbones and pale, smooth skin were the results and Hermione blushed because yes, he indeed turned out be a sight for sore eyes.

She saw her own breath in the cold night air, and she had no idea how long she had been standing there and watching him, but it was probably time to go.

She looked up one last time and found him staring at her. Grey eyes met brown, and Hermione's blush deepened.

Rising, he strolled over to the door unlocking it and for the first time she notice how smooth his movements were. The old lady from yesterday was right; he was quite aristocratic.

"Granger." He said when he opened the door and came out of the store, walking down the two steps to lean against the side of the entrance. He watched her with curious eyes.

"Would you like to come inside?" He finally asked after she just looked at him with wide eyes and red cheeks.

She nodded, and Draco turned around and walked back inside.

Hermione followed without a word.

As soon as she stepped into the shop warm air blew into her face and she had to tug at her scarf and coat.

"Do you want some tea?" Draco asked, gesturing to a small teapot on the table.

Hermione nodded silently and he went to the counter to get a second cup.

"Thanks." She said as she pulled off her coat and scarf and sat down on the chair across from Draco. He poured her some tea and then sat down in the seat he had occupied before, quickly gathering his notes together. Hermione noted that they were some statistics, maybe the earnings of the café.

The brunette reached for her cup and took a sip of the hot tea, closing her eyes for a moment to savour the flavour. Draco watched her with curious eyes. They didn't talk until Hermione took a more few more sips. She put the cup down, her fingers tingling warmly.

"How are you?" Draco then asked and she looked up with flushed cheeks. She nodded. "Good, everything is perfect."

She tried to frown but wasn't able to. He looked at her sympathetically.

"How long have you live here?" He asked then carefully. She shrugged. "Two months, we moved here from Cardiff."

"We?"

"My... my boyfriend and I."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Ah," He looked over to her apartment building. "Won't he miss you?"

"He's out of town."

The blond nodded and look back at her, taking her in. She smiled tightly.

"So, what brought you into Muggle London?" She asked, picking up her cup again busying her hands.

"Court order," Draco replied tightly and completely spontaneous. He wanted to tell her that he helped out Rosie on his own will, he realized that now. If Harry and Ron had asked him to help out without Hermione being involved, he still would have. Some foreign feeling made him wish he was able to tell Granger. To show her that he in fact had changed. But something told him that he shouldn't reveal too much of himself. Maybe that was the reason why she was able to come to him. Because she didn't know the truth. She was gone already during his trial, missed his testimonies and his conviction.

He knew that with the Imperius curse, it was all about the details. Maybe because she didn't know them she was allowed to talk to him

"Oh." She said.

No more questions about that topic.

"Uhm, thanks for the tea. But I'm afraid that I need to go now." Hermione said and got up again. Draco nodded absently and watch her put her coat and scarf back on.

She was about to turn around when he leant over the table and grabbed her hand, causing her to flinch and stare at him with wide eyes. His grey eyes met hers with an intense stare and she felt him brush her mind gently. I'll figure it out.

His voice rang in her ears and she couldn't do anything. She just continued to stare until he let go of her hand and she stepped back first slowly and then faster, leaving the café in a hurry.

She didn't look back until she was safely inside her apartment building.

* * *

The next morning, there was another black delivery box waiting for her at the bookstore. The green dragon haunted her and she gently brushed her fingers over it. She pulled back as she felt a spark of magic.

Nancy way hovering close by, but hadn't noticed anything unusual. All she wanted to know was what was inside the box.

It was a small blackberry tart, filled with lime curd.


	9. Caramel

**Hey guys :D**

 **Sorry for the long wait. I was quite busy with a new story, which wouldn't leave me alone, so I had to start it. Unfortunately, this one got a little forgotten but don't worry, I have all the details planned out already, so I'll spend equal time on both stories. Thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows.**

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything._

 **Thanks again to my beta,** _Dramione84_ **!**

 **Hope you enjoy this new part,**  
 **Kia**

* * *

 **Part 9: Caramel**

On the third day she found a small bag filled with homemade dark chocolate dipped salted caramels. The day after that it was a slice of blood orange sour cream cake. On the fifth day, she received a white chocolate cheesecake muffin.

"Whoever sends you all of these could add more than one piece. I'm dying over here while you get to try all of these treats." Nancy whined as Hermione tried a small cinnamon apple roll on the sixth day.

"I always offer for you to try it as well," Hermione said, licking the sugar frosting off her fingers.

"Yes, but whoever sends you them wants _you_ to try them _._ I'm not butting into something romantic." Nancy sighed.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's not romantic. It's just food."

"But they smell heavenly. And don't deny that they taste like it as well." The older women pointed an accusing finger at the brunette and Hermione laughed brightly. She nodded. "They do."

Nancy started to groan with frustration but they were interrupted when the doorbell chimed. Both women turned around to look at the new customer. Hermione nearly choked when she saw that it was Alex who had entered the shop.

She put the roll back in the delivery box pushing it towards Nancy panicking.

"Ladies." Alex greeted them and Nancy smiled at him. "Good morning."

He looked pointedly at Hermione who smiled at him enthusiastically. "Morning, darling."

Hermione walked over smiling before kissing him quickly. "Morning." She smiled brightly.

"Could I steal you for a minute, love?" Alex asked then, winking at Nancy who was giggling. "Sure, sure. It's quiet, right now. Go and take a walk or something."

"Of course, thanks," Hermione said and went to grab her coat and scarf. She followed Alex outside.

They walked quietly for a few minutes until Alex abruptly stopped and grabbed her arm, pulling her into a rather dark alleyway and off the street.

"Alex... what...," Hermione yelped surprised but he silenced her with a look.

"Quiet, you bint. Listen, we are getting closer to the big finale, you and I. But I need some assistance first. This spell, it's taking way too long and lately I get the feeling that you're starting to fight it again. This Malfoy bloke you mentioned, you saw him again, right?" Alex started and Hermione paled, her heart beating faster.

"Don't try to deny it, I saw the cinnamon roll you and Nancy were eating. The same were sold at the café this morning. I was there. Now answer me: you said he hates you, right? And that is family were Death Eaters and powerful. Exactly how powerful?" Alex hissed.

Hermione shrugged helplessly. "I don't know, really. I know that before the war Lucius Malfoy had influences in politics and the Ministry in general. They were rich but maybe after the war their money was taken from them."

"I don't think so." Alex said, "I saw his clothes. Custom-tailored and he used them as his work clothes. For bloody baking. I'm betting they are still loaded. Do you know what he is doing here?"

"He said it was a court order."

Alex nodded triumphantly. "Good, good. Listen, I want to you go to him and find out how influential his family still is. Don't talk about the war, your friends Potter and Weasley or any other former friends. Don't mention me, don't mention our little secret. Don't ask for help or give him any kind of message. Don't let him into your mind." Alex counted down, then seemed to think about it. "And don't touch him. Every time you see him, take a sip from the tea first, clear?"

Hermione nodded dutifully.

"Good, go back to work now. I'll see you at home tonight. The next time you see this Malfoy guy, talk to him." With that Alex let go of her arm, turning around while he rushed out of the alley with fast strides.

Hermione let a breath out, slumping against the brick wall behind her. She didn't have much time because of his order to return to work made her walk back quickly to the bookstore.

* * *

Hermione felt sick for the rest of the day. She couldn't even finish the pastry without feeling as if she needed to throw up. She sipped her tea dutifully and she knew that her time was slowly running out. She only had a vague assumption about what Alex was exactly after. But she had yet to understand how he would try to pull it off.

When she finished at the bookstore and was walking in the direction of the apartment, her thoughts wandered over to Malfoy. He had appeared out of nowhere; arrogant as she remembered but somewhat different. Good different.

Hermione frowned because it meant that she was getting further away from her aim.

Draco had grown up, no doubt, but what side did he really belong to?

* * *

The next morning, she got up early and walked over to the bakery, staring through the window at all the customers who wedged themselves inside the small shop, waiting eagerly for their morning coffee and breakfast.

The blond was busy behind the counter. The other employee working just as hard as him was but somehow Hermione had only eyes for Draco.

She bit her lip but then she turned away, not entering the bakery and not continuing to stare at Draco. She pulled her coat tighter around herself and walked on.

She arrived at the small bookstore to another black delivery box.

Hermione didn't open it.

She sighed, took off her coat and started to unbox new book arrivals. Nancy, who was already there, didn't comment and together they worked in silence for the rest of the morning.

It wasn't until noon that Nancy finally cracked. "Are you okay?" Nancy asked while they were having lunch. Hermione had brought her own sandwich, the black cardboard box pushed away unopened.

"Sure," Hermione answered.

"Did you and Alex have a fight yesterday? You've been different since you came back from your chat yesterday?" Nancy said and Hermione cursed her for being so observant.

"Yes, everything's fine with Alex." The brunette said. "I guess it's just one of those bad days. Not really feeling like it."

"Do you want to go home?" Nancy then asked. "I mean, we are done unpacking and shelving and I'm sure I could handle the rest alone. So if you want to go and rest I'm okay with it."

Hermione bit her lower lip unsure. "That's nice of you. I'm really not feeling that great."

Nancy smiled. "Don't worry." She waved Hermione off and after reassuring her three more times that it was okay, the brunette witch packed her stuff and left the bookstore a few hours earlier than planned.

Hermione took her time walking back, enjoying the autumn sun on her face, the colored leaves as she walked through the park she had thought of a few days ago. She knew that the feeling she sold Nancy as sickness was in reality her internal conflict over talking to Malfoy again: Alex wanted her to but she didn't.

Having met Draco again and being able to talk to him was the first decision which she was able to make in years. And now Alex was ordering her to do it and it felt wrong again. She wanted to talk to Draco but she had wanted to do it by herself and not because she was being forced.

She sighed and sat down on one of the benches which were scattered around the small park. It was cold and Hermione dug out her thermos to pour herself a cup of hot tea.

"I saw you this morning."

She jerked at the voice and nearly spilled her tea when she turned her head to stare at Draco. He was dressed in a Muggle coat with scarf and what looked like leather gloves, his pale blond hair a stark contrast to his black clothing against the gloomy daylight.

When she didn't answer she tried to smile slightly. "I mean, I saw you looking through the window and then you left. Why didn't you come in for breakfast?" He put his hands in his coat pockets, standing straight and tall in front of her. He eyed the empty space on the bench but he didn't do anything that might have suggesting him sitting down.

And Hermione didn't invite him.

She shrugged instead. "I was late for work." She answered, still staring up at him before she took a sip of her tea.

He watched her intently.

"Don't you have to work?" She then asked and he shook his head. "We closed early today. Anne had some engagement and I decided to just close it up."

She nodded absently. She took another sip of the tea and then looked up instantly. "So, Malfoy, I thought your family is rich."

He just stared at her. "Yes, and?"

"So, why are you working in a bakery? Isn't that beneath you or something?"

Draco frowned and was silent for a while before he answered. "I told you it's a court order. Working amongst Muggles and all that."

Hermione nodded along. "Just never imagined seeing you doing 'peasant's' work or what was it that you called it in school?"

The blond furrowed his eyes, grey eyes darkening while Hermione held his gaze. "What are you on about?" He asked.

She shrugged. "It's just ironic." She emptied her cup and screwed it back on the thermos again, putting it away in her bag before she got up, staring up at Malfoy, who was a good few inches taller than her. "It's ironic seeing Draco Malfoy work in Muggle London, serving Muggles. You must be internally screaming about how degrading it is."

Draco stared at her, eyes narrowed. His fringe was falling into his eyes and Hermione had the weird urge to brush it out of his face. She stared up at him, face frozen, while he towered over her.

"Sure, Granger." He then answered, watching her intently. "I mean, serving Muggles is one thing," He said, leaning down, so their faces were only inches away. His blazing eyes stared into her and she almost smiled, finally recognizing the boy from her former school days.

He sneered at her. "But imagine all the _mudbloods_ I need to be nice to as well."

She stared silently before giving him a curt nod, turning on her heel. She left him standing there in the middle of the park with trees whose leaves were a bleeding red.

* * *

Draco stared after her, an unfamiliar feeling in his stomach. He knew what regret felt like; after the war he had learned that feeling pretty quickly. But this felt different.

More like betrayal.

He ran a gloved hand over his face, closing his eyes for a moment before he turned around and walked away in a different direction.

He walked through Muggle London without any sense of direction. He had never left Rosie's store, not really, but after seeing Hermione this morning watching him and then walking away, he had the urge to take a walk. And being able to close the store while it was still somewhat light outside had given him the opportunity.

Finding her in that park was just a pure coincidence.

He walked aimlessly, trying to ignore the cold that swept through his clothes. It was foggy and damp and his warm coat only could keep the cold out for the first few moments. Draco didn't even think he owned a real winter coat. Even the thick ones were rather light, more there to look good than to keep him warm.

As a child he had always complained to his mother who was more for dressing him tastefully instead of practically. It had mostly bothered him because he only wanted to go to play outside the Manor. And he was there by himself, so there wasn't even someone there to judge his dressing code.

His mother then had made sure to enchant all his clothes. The winter ones with a warming charm and the summer ones with a cooling charm. Apparently Malfoys didn't freeze or sweat.

It was one reason why Draco loved Quidditch so much. Nobody would enchant his uniform and he could finally fly and exhaust himself and by the end of a good match and training flight, he was hot or freezing and it was the best feeling in the world.

But today he had forgotten the charm and now he couldn't cast it as he was in Muggle London.

He started to walk back then, wanting to go to the café and make himself something hot to drink. It was at that very moment that he realized that someone had been following him.

The someone wasn't exactly subtle and Draco didn't know if the person just sucked or if it was on purpose. But they were definitely an Auror.

Draco frowned but at this point he was so cold that he just walked back to the café not caring about his shadow.

He just hoped that he hadn't been there in the park to witness his little encounter with Hermione Granger.

* * *

After yesterday, Draco honestly hadn't expected to see Granger again that soon but already the next morning proved him wrong.

It was past the morning rush and already early afternoon when the brunette witch entered the café again.

Accompanied by her Muggle boyfriend.

Draco just stared at them for a moment before he caught himself, changing his posture and making his facial expression as neutral as possible. When they stepped up to the counter he looked at them emotionless.

"What's your order?" He drawled, feigning boredom. He caught the Muggle's eyes, who smirked back at him.

Granger just looked at him with empty eyes before he looked over to await her boyfriend's decision. Draco realized that she wasn't allowed to choose for herself.

"Two coffees and two scones." The Muggle answered and Draco nodded, grinding his teeth while setting his lips into a tight line. He gave the order to Anne, who started the coffees while he bagged the two scones silently before putting them on the counter in front of them.

He threw in a disgusted looked at Granger, who jerked, averting her eyes.

"Thanks." The Muggle said, paying with a credit card. Now if Draco understood anything then it was how to show off money. And he had slowly understood the subtle ways Muggles used to do it:Watches, cars, credit card colour.

The way Draco grew up was easy to define. Spoiled rotten.

But he was taught not to gloat. (As a boy he obviously didn't often listen to that rule.) Then everyone in the Wizarding World knew the Malfoys, knew their standing and knew that they had more than one vault in Gringotts. Being rich was never something that Draco needed to show off; people just knew it and if they didn't then all he did was act like they should. There were many families who tried to show off their wealth to get his father's respect or his mother's society status.

And, whoever that boyfriend of Granger was, he just had tried to show Draco that he was pretty well off.

The couple were odd and Draco tried not to watch them too openly, even though it was like they invited him to.

"Come on." The Muggle said then to Granger, who just nodded and followed him like a puppy.

Draco looked after them and the Muggle threw him a glance back, unashamed with a smirk that Draco knew all too well himself.

And Draco did the only thing he could think off: He smirked back and nodded appreciating.

After they left and were out of sight he cursed loudly, making Anne flinch in surprise.

Draco couldn't calm down after that and after an hour, he couldn't stand it anymore. He sent Anne home, closed the shop without bothering to clean up, rushing upstairs to floo to Potter's house.

* * *

Weasley and Potter flood home during their lunch break. It was just after noon when Draco arrived at Grimmauld Place, sending them an owl immediately. They had answered that they would need another half an hour before they could leave the Ministry.

"What is it?" Harry said as he stumbled out of the fireplace, stepping aside to let Ron through as well. They brushed off the soot.

"Granger." Draco growled. "She was at the café today. With her boyfriend, who showed me that he had control over her. Not openly but subtly. Enough to understand." The blond continued while the other two men's faces grew dark.

"He rubbed it in your face?" Ron spat but Draco looked up surprised at that. He shook his head. "No."

The blond sighed uncomfortably running hand through his hair. "No, that's exactly what he did not do. He wasn't there to upset me or to make me angry." Draco explained and Harry looked at him confused. "Why would he show up in the first place? That's pretty risky to admit it to a Wizard. It could work as evidence for the Ministry to investigate the case." He eyes lit up and Draco shook his head again.

"No, Potter, listen to me. He doesn't expect me to even go to the Ministry. He was there to show off." Draco said and Harry's expression changed from confused to horrid.

"No," Ron stuttered unbelieving.

Draco nodded confirming. "Yes. He showed me because he didn't expect me to care enough for Granger. He _wanted_ me to see it." Draco sighed, eyes haunted. "He was there to impress me."

Ron just shook his head.

"He wants your support." Harry said and Draco nodded again. The black-haired wizard frowned. "Why?"

All Draco could do was pull back his sleeve, trusting his arm out. The Dark Mark was standing out against his pale white-ish skin. "Because he still believes that I'm a Death Eater, because he thinks I'm forced to work in that café and because he thinks that I'm going to help him with something. I don't know what but it must be something that he needs Granger for."

Harry and Ron just stared at him.

"And I did nothing to make him believe otherwise." Draco then admitted.


	10. Clover

**Welcome back again :D**

 **Sorry for the little wait, Chapter 10 and I didn't agree with each other. But now I was finally able to finish it!**

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything._

 **Thanks again to my beta,** _Dramione84_ **!**

 **Enjoy,**  
 **Kia**

* * *

 **Part 10: Clover**

"What do you mean, you didn't do anything to make him believe otherwise?" Ron asked, face turning slightly red, but Draco knew Ron well enough to know that he wasn't the reason for his anger anymore. He shuddered at the thought of knowing Weasley. What had the world come to?

"Yesterday, I met Hermione at the park and she was different, asking me questions like why I'm working in the Muggle world when my family is rich and how I must find it degrading to serve her kind." Draco explained. "So, basically she asked if I still believe in blood purity."

"Do you?"

Draco looked at Harry annoyed. "What do you think?"

The dark-haired one shrugged innocently. "But why didn't you tell Hermione then?"

"Because." Draco sighed. "The way she asked me. I don't know, it was like she didn't want me to tell her otherwise, which makes me believe that it's not her who wanted to know where my loyalties lie. I think her boyfriend sent her and then he came by the shop after."

"But what would he want from _you_?" Ron asked. "I mean, he's a Muggle, right? So, he should be the last person to ask about blood status in the Wizarding World?"

"Well, he obviously didn't ask to educate himself further." Draco snapped. "Can't we find out more about him? At the Muggle Ministry or someplace else?"

"I can see about that. But we can't draw anymore attention to ourselves." Harry said. "Or supervisor already dumps so much unnecessary work on us to keep us busy."

Ron nodded. "It's almost as if he wants to keep us inside the Ministry."

Draco rolled his eyes at their complaints. "Anyway, we have to be cautious in general. I think an Auror was following me when I took a walk."

"Who?" Harry instantly perked up but Draco shrugged.

"I couldn't see them properly."

Harry frowned but nodded before he exchanged a look with Ron. "So, we all have to be cautions then."

Draco agreed. "If they show up tomorrow again, then I will let you know. But maybe we have to be more secretive about meeting as well. So don't come to Diagon Alley to talk to me and don't send me any letters or messages."

They all agreed that Draco should only communicate with Rosie from now on, pretending to inform her about her café and then she would give the messages to Ron and Harry. After specifying the details, Draco left to get home, promising the two to keep them updated.

* * *

"So, you are saying that he hasn't changed, right?" Alex asked over dinner and Hermione nodded, clutching her fork.

"He called me a mudblood." She told him honestly and Alex smirked.

"Good, good," He said to himself before he got up from the dinner table to disappear in their bedroom for a few seconds. When he came back, he was holding a black box and Hermione paled as he put it down on the table in front of her.

"Looks like everything is working." He leaned down to kiss her cheek before pushing the box closer to her. "Open it and put it on." He demanded as he walked back to his chair, sitting down to reach for his wine glass.

Hermione stared at the box but then was compelled to reach for it. As she opened the tiny box and looked at the diamond ring inside, her heart skipped a beat. "Oh, Alex." She whispered.

Alex leaned forward, smirking. "Do you want to marry me, Hermione?"

The brunette stared at him confused when he groaned and nodded his head. "Yes, say yes, you stupid girl."

Hermione then smiled brightly. "Of course, I want to marry you." She took out the ring and put it on her finger, watching how the stone sparkled in the light of the lamp.

"Good, now call our parents and make up a good story about how I proposed." Alex drawled bored before he got up from the table. "I have to make some arrangements."

Without another word, Alex got up to disappear in his study, leaving Hermione behind. She continued to stare at her hand for a few moments before she automatically got up to fulfil her fiancé's orders.

* * *

Hermione was sitting on the bench in the park, completely shocked. She was clutching the lid from her thermos flask, hot tea spilling over her fingers as her hands shook.

It was too late now. Her mother had been thrilled to hear of the news of course. So was her father and Alex's parents. Even Nancy was completely head-over-heels for Hermione when she told her this morning. Everyone was celebrating and Hermione had to smile along, play along while she slowly started to lose her grip.

It would be over soon, she thought in the end.

"Granger?"

The voice made Hermione flinch and she nearly dropped the tea. When she looked up Draco was standing next to her, just like he had done during their previous meeting.

"Are you alright?" He asked carefully. She looked shaken and a bit crazy, sitting there alone in the rather gloomy park. Her hair was a mess and it looked like she had dressed herself rather hurriedly. She wasn't even wearing a coat, only a thick scarf which she had wrapped around her shoulders. Draco didn't know if she was shaking because of the cold or because she was upset. "Granger?" He asked again when she didn't answer. His glance fell to her gloveless hands that clutched the thermos cup with the steaming tea, and Draco was able to spot the new engagement ring clearly. He frowned.

"I said yes." The young women then said, more to herself than to Draco. "Why did I say yes?"

"Said yes to what?" Draco asked and she finally looked up to meet his eyes, tears streaming down her face.

"Alex proposed and I said yes." She told him, then hiccuped before taking a big gulp of her tea.

Draco stared at her for a moment, then he sighed and stepped closer, pulling off his coat, draping it carefully over her. She looked up at him surprised.

"What's he doing to you?" Draco whispered and she looked up with wide eyes, shaking her head. "No no no," she chanted, starting to shake her head widely. "Don't ask, don't talk…"

"Granger, stop it." Draco rubbed a hand over his face frustrated before he started to reach out for her but stopped mid air. She eyed his hand suspiciously. "I know you can't, but I wish… what the hell?" Draco stared at the brunette, who had been shaking so much that she dropped the thermos cup directly into Draco's lap. The hot tea had spilled all over his outstretched hand.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Hermione jumped up from the bench while shrugging off Draco's coat. "I have to go." She stuttered and then reached down to pick the empty cup from the ground where it had fallen to. She threw it in her bag, grabbing it before she slowly backed off. "Sorry." She repeated, then disappeared in the darkening evening.

Draco stared after her speechless.

He shook his scalded hand cursing. His upbringing forbade him to wipe it on his trousers, which were drenched as well, even though the cup couldn't even have been more than half full. Out of habit he was about to conjure a handkerchief, but remembering that he was in the middle of a park in Muggle London he cursed again, reached into his trousers to pull out the handkerchief manually, dabbing at his trousers. Then he brought it up to wipe at his cheek, where a few splatters had also landed.

The smell of the tea made him pause and he brought his hand up to lick his still wet index finger. "Elder," he mumbled but then his grey eyes widened in realisation. He wiped his hand down but then brought the handkerchief up to smell it again, frowning.

"No," he corrected himself.

"Clover."

Then as fast as he could, he got up, grabbed his coat without bothering to put it back on, rushing from the park to find a dark alley from which he could apparate away.

* * *

"Mother!" Draco apparated into the drawing room of Malfoy Manor but it was empty. "Trippy!" He shouted and the tiny elf appeared, hands clutching the bed sheet he was wearing. "Where's my mother, Trippy?"

"The lab, Master Draco," Trippy answered and Draco nodded, apparating on the spot.

"Mother!" He repeated after appearing seconds later in the doorway of his mother's lab. Narcissa looked up startled at her son. She frowned at his manners. "Draco," the blond woman started but Draco interrupted her. He waved his handkerchief in front of her. "Mother, smell this."

Narcissa was scandalised. "Excuse me?"

"What do you smell? Please, it's important." Draco said and trusted the handkerchief in his mother's hand. She looked at him for a moment with calculating eyes but then brought it up to sniff at it. She furrowed her brows. "It's black tea." She said emotionless.

"I know _that_." Draco growled. "What do you _smell_ though? Besides the tea."

His mother sighed but sniffed again. "Elder, I guess. It's too strong to be only elderflower." She looked at Draco and he nodded towards her hand once more. She brought the handkerchief up to her nose again, closing her eyes.

It took her a few moments but she opened her eyes then, her whole face drained of colour. One word. "Clover."

Draco's eyes shined brightly. "I know. It's not tea, it's a potion! And we thought she was cursed but it's a potion. She probably thinks she's drinking tea but she's not. It's been bloody potion all along, mother!" Draco was delighted but he became silent when he saw his mother's pale face.

"Everything alright?"

"Draco," Narcissa said quietly. "Where the hell did you get this?" She asked slowly.

"Oh, I forgot, I can't really tell you but this means that we finall...,"

"DRACO!"

Draco shut his mouth, staring wide-eyed at his mother who had a haunted look in her eyes. She stormed over where he was standing and even though she stood one head smaller, she grabbed him by the collar, grey eyes met grey. "Draco, where the bloody hell did you get this from?" She asked with a tight voice.

"Granger." Draco choked. "Hermione Granger."

His mother let go of him, mumbling incoherent things while she went to dug around in her potions cabinet. "They can't be gone. No nonono... Trippy!"

Draco stared after his mother, the women who had been strict and collected all his life, the perfect pureblood wife. Right now, he was witnessing her become a complete mess within seconds.

"Mother, what is wrong?"

"Clover, Draco; nobody knew that the main ingredient was clover!" She shouted at him and he took a step back. Finally, the elf appeared and Narcissa barked at him to get her husband.

Right. Now.

Lucius appeared moments later, apparated from the other end of the manor like Draco had done moments before. It was much fast to get around. "Cissa, what's wrong."

"The recipe, Lucius. I can't find it. Please, tell me that you locked it away?" His wife asked, desperation shining in her eyes.

"What recipe... I thought you destroyed it. Narcissa?" Lucius said, looking at Draco with wary eyes. "Cissa, please calm down."

"I can't!" She shouted. "What if someone found it. What if someone brewed it, Lucius. That's on me and Severus."

"Did you destroy the recipe or not?"

"I can't remember. When we finished it, I locked the original instructions away and then I rewrote it but then the Ministry showed up and then the trials happened and you were arrested and Draco...," She trailed off, tears in her eyes while she stared at Draco. "He has it, Lucius. Draco found the original potion. It was the clover. Someone made it."

Draco watched his mother break down but his father reacted and caught her before she could hit the floor. "Wait here." He sneered at Draco before he apparated his wife away.

Draco stared at the spot where his parents had just stood, confused about what just had happened.

* * *

"Follow me." Lucius apparated in the hallway behind Draco and the younger Malfoy flinched in surprise. His father scoffed at him and then walked away.

Draco followed him quickly. "Father." Lucius raised his hand and Draco stopped talking.

They walked towards Lucius's study and his father opened the door, stepping inside with Draco following. The door closed, locked magically and the room was silenced within a heartbeat.

"Sit." Lucius commanded and Draco complied, sinking down in a leather armchair while Lucius sat down across from him in another one.

"What happened. Is mother alright?" Draco leant forward and Lucius nodded. "She's laying down, one of the elves watches over her."

"I just wanted her to confirm that it _was_ clover that I smelt. I didn't expect her to have a mental breakdown." Draco frowned in confusion.

"What are you talking about, Draco?"

The blond sighed, running his hand through his hair while he leant back in the armchair, staring at his father. "A few weeks ago, Potter and Weasley asked me for help to find something out. Granger had been missing since the war and they suspected that someone was wrong but they never were allowed to officially investigate. She reappeared in Muggle London about 3 months ago. Rosie, Weasley's wife, has her shop across the street from the apartment building Granger and her boyfriend moved into. They asked me to help in the shop to keep an eye out for Granger; see if she was under the Imperius or otherwise cursed. She's not imperiused but _is_ controlled in some way. We thought it was a spell but when she spilt her tea on me, I could smell the clover and I realised that she's not under a spell but a potion. I just wanted Mother to confirm it and maybe help figure out which potion, so I can brew the antidote." Draco explained quickly and his father looked at him.

"Draco," He began but Draco waved him off.

"I know, I know, if they catch me only as much as thinking about an _Unforgivable_ , I could go to Azkaban but Father, something is seriously wrong with Granger's boyfriend."

Lucius observed his son quietly. "I'm afraid that this just became something bigger," Lucius said then.

"What?" Draco asked. "It's just some muggle, who managed to smuggle something into Granger's tea."

"Really, Draco?" His father raised an eyebrow. "The Wizarding World's Golden Girl goes missing and no one cares? I'm sure Potter and Weasley have already filed for an investigation."

Draco nodded. "Yes, many times but it never got granted."

"And nobody questioned that?" Lucius asked.

Draco shrugged and Lucius scoffed. "Get them both here!" He gestured to the floo and Draco scrambled up and walked over to the floo to call Harry and then Ron. Both were surprised to hear him telling them to come to the Manor right away.

Draco looked too panicked for them to question it and after directing them to his father's study, he ended the floo call and they waited. He turned around to his father, who was still watching him closely. He rubbed his face and then walked over to the cabinet where his father kept the firewhiskey.

Preparing four glasses right away, Draco levitated them over to the sitting area, putting them on the mahogany desk in the middle before he sat down on the armchair again.

He took his glass and emptied in in one go, then put it down again. After a moment of consideration, he took out his wand and levitated the bottle over to the table as well. His father chuckled.

They didn't have to wait long until one after another Harry and Ron stepped out of the fireplace, surprised to see Lucius Malfoy waiting for them.

Harry looked over at Draco questioning but the blond just sighed and pointed to the couch. Harry and Ron both took a seat, staring at the glasses of firewhiskey that Draco pushed in their direction.

"Draco, how about you tell them what you found out," Lucius spoke up first.

Draco sighed again. "I met Gra... Hermione in the park, we got talking again but she started to get more nervous. I guess the better she and I get along, the stronger her urge to push me away gets. Anyway, she had this thermos of tea and she couldn't stop drinking it and somehow I startled her and she poured the tea over my hand and leg. I tried to wipe it up when I realised that I smelt clover and elder," Draco explained and both Harry and Ron looked at him confused. The blond rolled his eyes. "They are ingredients for dark potions, did none of you pay attention in school?"

Harry cracked a smile at that and Ron chuckled. But they both froze at Draco's dark look.

"I then realised that Hermione might not be cursed at all but that she's under the influence of a potion. Thinking about it, she always carried that thermos flask around with her. Similar to someone who..."

"... drinks polyjuice potion." Harry finished for him.

"Yes," Draco nodded. "So, it is likely a potion that she needs to drink daily or even hourly. Considering that she is controlled, it would be easy to order her to drink the potion every day and she wouldn't even have a choice to do otherwise."

"So, that's the big secret? She's just under a potion?" Ron laughed. "Then all we need to do is get her not to drink it."

Lucius cleared his throat at that. "I'm afraid it is a little bit more complicated than that, Mr. Weasley."

"What do you mean?" Ron scowled.

"The potion that Draco mentioned, I know what kind it is." Lucius announced. Draco raised his eyebrows at that declaration flabbergasted. "You do?" He exclaimed angrily. "Why didn't you say so?"

"Because," Lucius silenced him with a pointed stare. "Because no one besides Narcissa and Severus knew about that potion."

Harry sat up straight, going into Auror mode. "What do you mean? What kind of potion is this?"

Lucius sighed. "It's called the Imperius Potion, a liquid equivalent of the curse. Just much, much worse."

Draco looked at his father shocked. "You are joking, right? Mother did _not_ develop such a potion," he said and Lucius actually looked remorseful.

"It's much more complicated than that," Lucius admitted and Draco waved his hand angrily.

"Go on, Father. We can't wait to hear the story," Draco spat and Lucius regarded him with a sharp look but Draco was too angry too care.

"How in the world can you make an Imperius potion?" Harry asked suddenly and Lucius sighed again.

"Alright, let me explain."


	11. Firewhiskey

**Hello! First time in 2017 :D**

 **Uh, it's been a while! Hope you all are still with me! Enjoy the new chapter!**

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything._

 **A big THANKS to my betas** _Dramione84 **and** Lady Evora **!**_

 **Kia**

* * *

 **Part 11: Firewhiskey**

All three young men exchanged a look but then nodded to Lucius, who cleared his throat.

"Back when the... during the first war, Voldemort gave Narcissa the task to create a potion with the same effect as the _Imperius_ curse. I'm sure Draco's told you about the original purpose of the curse?" As Harry and Ron both nodded Lucius continued.

"It is quite draining to cast an _Imperius_ every single day for years, especially if the cursed person is strong-willed. A potion would be far easier because while the brewing process might be intensive, the only concern would be to ensure the victim consumes it. His goal was to control multiple people at once over an extended period of time. As you know, Draco, your mother is particularly gifted at potions and so Voldemort ordered her and Severus to work together to create such a potion."

"But she didn't right? That's impossible." Draco said but his father's look made him crumble.

"They did find the solution but they never told Voldemort. I know for a fact that neither of them expected to succeed, so when they did, it came as a shock to both of them. I didn't know of it. Your mother had kept it a secret until a few years ago. The war was already over when she finally confided in me."

Draco paled. "But why would she agree to do that? She always told me that she despised Voldemort."

Lucius nodded. "She did but when Voldemort asked her to do it she was pregnant with you. He threatened to hurt her in a way that would cause her to lose you, and well... you already know it was hard for her to conceive in the first place, so when she finally was sure that she was pregnant, she of course protected you with everything she had. And standing in a potion lab doing research for something that seemed impossible to achieve in the first place seemed safe to her."

"This potion. Voldemort never got it?" Harry interrupted.

"No." Lucius shook his head. "After his first downfall, Narcissa and Severus stopped trying to find a way but when he came back they pretended that they were still searching. It was in your Fifth Year, I think, that they actually stumbled upon the solution. It wasn't the _Imperius_ per se, not as strong and instant as the curse but over time it would bring the same result. If someone consumed it often enough, their mind and body would be disconnected forever and they could be completely controlled. The potion could even be personalised."

"Now what does that mean?" Harry asked.

"It means that the one who wants to be in control can add some of their skin and the one who drinks the potion is forced to obey that person, no matter what."

"Who knows of this potion?" Ron asked.

"You three, myself, my wife and Severus. Narcissa kept it a secret and never revealed to anyone that they had a breakthrough. Voldemort and every other Death Eater always assumed that they were still searching for all these years. Voldemort even called it determination that they still hadn't given up on his request. He was quite the fool in the end." Lucius explained. He then reached for his tumbler of firewhiskey, conjuring some ice in his glass.

"Then how is it possible that Hermione is currently drinking it?"

Lucius shrugged. "I don't know how to brew it, never wanted to know. Only Narcissa and Severus know the exact recipe."

"She freaked out before, when she smelled the clover, saying something about how no one is supposed to know that clover is an ingredient, that she rewrote the recipe or something like that," Draco added.

"During the probation she started to work in her lab and after a while she developed a potion that could help with the symptoms of an _Imperius_. If it is cast improperly then in some cases a person's mind could suffer serious damage. She used the _Imperius Potion_ to create a painkiller of some sort. Something that helped, not cured. She submitted it to St. Mungo's and they asked for her notes. She never told them the real reason why she was able to create it, just that she had spent a year researching and stumbled upon it accidentally. They accepted it gratefully but that was it."

"When did she submit it?" Harry wanted to know.

"About a year and a half after the war." Lucius answered.

"By then Hermione had already left the _Wizarding World_. So that wouldn't be it." Harry surmised. "Where was the recipe kept?"

"I burned it. At least the version I found." Lucius said. "I don't know if there is another around somewhere.

"What about research notes?"

Lucius shrugged. "You would have to ask Narcissa that."

As if by command, the door of the study unlocked and Narcissa entered looking pale but a little better. Draco got up instantly to walk over to her, taking her arm and leading her to the armchair he had been occupying.

She smiled tightly. "Mr Weasley, Mr Potter, I assume you are here because of the potion."

They both nodded. "Your husband already told us most of it and from what I heard, I have to assume that someone did manage to steal it somehow. Do you have any ideas how?"

"I submitted a potion to St. Mungo's about three and a half years ago. It's not similar to the original potion at all but someone might have found out through that."

Harry shook his head. "We- and I am sure you will agree- believe that Hermione has been under this potion for over five years now. It must have been stolen long before that."

"It takes about two months to develop," Narcissa said. "Severus and I found the solution when Draco was in his Fifth year; during Christmas break I remember. We never got to test the potion beyond the first few days of taking it, obviously, but if you are right about Ms Granger, then I'm afraid that my assumptions about its effects are true, correct?"

Draco nodded. "She is being controlled by someone. She can't break free from it anymore and was told to stay away from Harry and Ron and anyone else who could help her. Besides that, she cannot ask for help or tell that she's controlled. She fakes a happy life and is ordered to drink that potion daily."

Narcissa bit her lower lip. "I never wanted it to get out. I knew as soon as we developed it that we must destroy all the papers but every now and then Voldemort wanted to see our research. We couldn't risk destroying them otherwise he might have sensed that something wasn't right and then he would have tried to find out what we were hiding from him. We withheld most of the notes and we locked the actual recipe away. I wanted to destroy them all when Lucius was arrested in the Department of Mysteries but then the Aurors showed up to search the Manor and I was more concerned about Draco than caring about some potion notes. When I checked later, nothing was amiss anyway."

"A raid?" Harry furrowed his brows. "Ron, can you go and check, who was part of it? That was when again? Summer of '96."

"On it." Ron jumped up and rushed over to the fireplace, flooing to the Ministry without another word.

Harry sighed and rubbed his face frustratedly. "This just got much more complicated. Was there any point when the potion instructions could have been accessed openly?" he asked Narcissa.

"Well, I know I'd been going through them the night of the Department of Mysteries incident. Aurors suddenly showed up at the Manor telling me that Lucius was arrested for Death Eater activities, showing me a parchment that allowed them to search the Manor. Some Aurors were already in the study and they told me to stay in the entrance hall and not to move. I was able to call an elf and tell him to go to the lab and lock all the notes away. After they left, I checked on them but nothing was missing." Narcissa told Harry honestly.

The dark-haired wizard nodded. "But during that time where you left for the entrance hall until you told the elf, someone could have managed to go into the potions lab, right?"

"Technically, yes." Narcissa admitted. "But this is a big house, Mr Potter. I still get lost to this day. If one of the Aurors was in the lab, he only would have had a few minutes and he must have known where to look and what to look for. That's nearly impossible. Trippy assured me that no one had been in the lab and that she locked away all the parchment with the notes. The safe in the potions lab can only be unlocked with Malfoy blood. A drop of fresh blood and it opens. Once the papers were inside, no one but Lucius, Draco or myself could have gotten to the notes."

"Well, a few minutes are already a few too many." Harry declared. "Take it from me that too little time hasn't stopped anyone yet."

At that moment, Ron came back through the floo, a file in this hand. "I got it. Took awhile to find but I got it. There were three Aurors, right?" The redhead asked and Narcissa nodded. "Two of them are dead, though. One at the battle of Hogwarts and one got his wand taken from him by Umbridge because he was a Muggleborn. He later was killed by a Death Eater in his house. The last one was Robert Dawson." Ron pointedly stated.

"Robert Dawson, as in our Head of Department Robert Dawson?" Harry asked unbelieving.

Ron nodded. "He wasn't Head back then, just a normal Auror. I don't think he was even at the Battle of Hogwarts but after the Ministry was rebuilding itself he was named Head Auror because he was the only one alive that wasn't either corrupt, or arrested. The rest had been killed. And after that, he did a decent job, so Kingsley kept him in the position."

"Didn't you say that he turned all your requests involving Granger down?" Draco suddenly asked and Harry looked up.

"Yes." Harry frowned. "He never granted us a full investigation. Even after I went to Kingsley directly; he did some half-arsed attempt to find her but after two weeks of not really looking he just declared that she didn't want to be found and that she...,"

"And that she probably returned to the world where she belonged to in the first place." Draco finished, staring at Harry. "That's what you told me he had said."

"Yes, why?"

"Because the world she belongs to means the Muggle world and it is not meant in a nice way." Lucius interrupted. "Trust me." He added.

Ron's face clouded darkly. "So, what? Our boss manipulated the investigation and didn't grant us permission to look into the case because he apparently stole the instructions for an _Imperius Potion_."

"It seems like it. I mean, we tried, Ron. We gave him memories from when Hermione hexed us, all the signs were there that something was wrong. If she really would have left our world, then she would have made it clear to us. Crystal." Harry stated with a pointed look at the redhead.

"And when we tried to ask someone else for help, he followed us to those Departments, telling them to not listen to us because we were supposed to deal with more important stuff. And most of them listened. We should have done this so much earlier. We should have got some of the DA members to help and not some ministry workers." Harry buried his face in his hands and groaned while Ron bit his lower lip angrily while he nodded along.

"Snap out of it, Mr Potter." Narcissa hissed then and the dark-haired wizard looked up with wide eyes. "If Ms Granger is under the influence of my potion and she was ordered to stay away from you and any of your friends, then she would have done everything in her powers to follow that order. And if achieving that lead to her death then the potion would have insured that. Be glad that you haven't found her more often. Her attempts to make you stay away could have become much more drastic. If she was ordered to never speak to you again, then this could easily be achieved not by staying away from each other but by insuring one of you is dead. Makes speaking obviously impossible. The _Imperius_ works this way, I'm afraid. Do not despair; going after her more aggressively could have led to far more damage." The blond women explained and Harry paled slightly.

"And be aware that her controller had only ordered her to stay away from you and Mr Weasley. If he would have ordered her to kill the both of you, she would have no other option than to comply. You were hardly a threat to him; if he had known that you are after him he probably would have acted differently. Always remember that the person who controls her needs to think a lot of things through."

"There are loopholes, right?" Draco suddenly asked. "That's why she was able to come to me."

"There are always loopholes, son." Lucius said as he took a drink from his glass. He then filled it up again and gave it to Narcissa who paused before shrugging, accepting it.

"When it comes to the _Imperius_ curse, or any other controlling spell or potion, the actual orders are everything. And their knowledge of the victim is important as well. Let's say the order is to stay away from everyone with blond hair. Now, the cursed person will do exactly that but what if they meet someone with dark hair which is actually glamoured? Unless the cursed person knows it's a glamour or knows the other person's real hair colour they won't have the urge to stay away because the fact is that there is someone with dark hair. The _Imperius_ is not a truth-detecting curse, it cannot sense things which might be hidden. Only once the hidden feature is revealed, the curse can compel the recipient to stay away. In the case of Ms Granger, Draco said that she asked him if he was a friend or someone who loved her or if he hates her. Those could be the main groups she needs to stay away from. Without having spoken to Draco in five years, her last impression of him was that he despised her for her blood status but she didn't know this had changed." Lucius explained while fixing another glass for himself. He took a sip before continuing.

"I guess this boyfriend of hers knows of the two of you, so his direct orders could be 'stay away from Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley'. If he only ordered her to 'stay away from your friends', that would be rather a vague description, considering the term friend is relative. She could see everyone from her Hogwarts house as a friend or even believe that someone is a friend while they actually are far from that. You said that she was working and leaving the house. Back when the _Imperius_ was used to create slaves those people were just locked away for years with no human contact, barely food, no wands. It was easy to just _Imperius_ them everyday without worrying but Ms Granger's case is different. She's out there living a life. Working as you told me. Speaking to her family. It takes quite the familiarity to pull something like this of. And you are sure that boyfriend of hers is a Muggle? Maybe he's not the one behind it."

"How can he not be behind it?" Draco scoffed. "Besides, he visited me at the café; sized me up and all. Even after that, Granger still was able to talk to me."

"So she wasn't told to stay away from any magical person. Maybe there is a purpose behind it." Lucius theorised and Draco raised an eyebrow at his father.

Draco frowned, "A purpose? Behind letting her befriend me?"

"Maybe it's not about you." Harry injected. "But what you stand for? She did ask you where your loyalties lie."

"No, she asked me if I was still rich and a brat." Draco replied.

"So it's about money?" Ron asked confused and Harry shrugged. "Maybe."

"Oh, and there is something else I forgot." The young Malfoy suddenly said, then looked over pityingly in Harry and Ron's direction. "When I met her in the park, she was quite depressed and also, uhm well, engaged."

"What?" Harry jumped up, starting to pace through Lucius' study while Ron just sat there with his mouth open.

"She's engaged?" Narcissa finally asked and Draco nodded, sipping from his own glass.

"She had a ring and all but didn't look exactly thrilled."

"So, they have come back to England, openly approached you and then got engaged within a few weeks?" Lucius summarised and Draco looked at him surprised.

The blond shook his head. "Quite the coincidence, right?"

"No." Harry stopped pacing. "This was planned. And they had to wait five years for the potion to work effectively on Hermione. And now that they came back, that means one thing."

"The potion will soon finalise the process of gaining full control. If you say that Ms Granger has taken the potion for five years already without being completely completely at the mercy of its influence yet, then she must have a strong mind. But it also means that it will be over soon and she will break, probably in a few weeks, if not days. A marriage could be the next step, as was coming back here. They are obviously confident enough to assume that Ms Granger is so far gone that she cannot be brought back now." Narcissa said. "But if she was able to stay strong until now, then maybe it's not too late yet."

"So we need an antidote. As fast as possible." Draco said while looking at his mother, who raised her hands in surrender.

"I don't have an antidote. I never thought I would need it. I could work on one but it would take months probably."

"So, we improvise." Draco stated then, looking up to meet Harry's eyes. "Potter, that's your speciality. How about you tap into that apparently endless luck of yours to save your friend?"


End file.
